


Slithering

by ElisaDay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Courtship, M/M, Post-War, Reconciliation, Snakes, aftermath of war, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 44,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13854798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaDay/pseuds/ElisaDay
Summary: 注释：※1：大家应该记得，按原著情节，此时的德拉科是没有魔杖的。他的魔杖在哈利手中。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Slithering](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548181) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



正文：  
# # # # # 第一更 # # # # #

在清理庄园地窖时，德拉科发现了这座蛇怪巢穴。当时已近日暮时分。战斗爆发在拂晓，不过他们在乡间艰辛跋涉了许久才终于远离魔法肆虐的战场后，才有心思考虑幻影显形，横竖也没什么目的地可去。然而自离开战场过了大约一个钟头时，小臂上突然传来的锥心刺痛让他疼得跪倒在地。

德拉科浑身战栗地忍受着一波又一波痛苦煎熬，努力忽略身旁父亲发出的哀嚎。黑魔印记在皮肤上狰狞扭转、垂死挣扎，灼烧了整整五分钟才终于嘶嘶咽下最后一口气，蜕为一条蜿蜒却浅淡的疤痕，栖息在手臂上。德拉科心力交瘁、喘着粗气，死死盯着它看，内心却没有感受到丝毫波动，懊恼也好，欢乐也罢。不过，这至少表示他们可以回家了。

幻影显形到大门口，他跟随在父母身后沿着步道疲惫地回到宅子里，脚步搅起尘埃。宅子里边阴沉昏暗，黑漆漆的，大门在他身后闷闷地哐当一声合拢，吓了他一跳。他不由自主朝厨房方向张望，想起家中的地窖。那下面还有什么。“父亲，”他喊道。卢修斯已经登上主楼梯，走了半层高。“父亲，要是——”

卢修斯顿了顿，半侧过身子朝向他。他眼珠布满血丝、胡子拉碴，嘴角像隔夜融掉的黄油般松垮垮的耷拉着，整个人如同被拔去了獠牙，一派颓废。他没有对上德拉科的眼神。他一言未发。片刻之后，他回转身躯，继续步履艰难地向主卧攀登而去。

德拉科缓缓来到大厅。壁炉已熄、蜡烛燃尽，可纳西莎已经在干活儿了，她利索地挥舞魔杖，清理掉上次筵饮遗留下的杯盘狼藉。“恐怕将这团混乱厘清要花上不少时间，”见到他进来，她向他说道。她的口吻仿佛只是举行了一次稍微有点过于忙碌的宴会一般。餐具们将自己裹进台布中，从她身后漂浮出门，她则身形一掠，前往东客厅。巨大的餐桌折叠起来、滑到一边靠墙站好，为她让开路来，剩下的一切都干干净净，井然有序。只剩下德拉科独自矗立在这里。

通往厨房的走廊光线暗淡、经年累月的炊烟熏烤让墙壁也变得灰突突的。只有那些不受欢迎的画像才会被悬挂在这里的墙上，家族肖像中最不招人待见的那些。斯卡里弗·马尔福是最靠近地窖门的那幅：在德拉科听到的故事里，他被描述为一个严苛而刻板的人，他将自己的亲兄弟交给了当局，就因为他对路边的麻瓜村庄开了点无伤大雅的小玩笑。他从来不像其他祖先肖像般对德拉科万般溺爱，不过话说回来，他只是他的曾叔祖父而已，是个没有更亲近血亲的人。他顽固地拒绝婚姻，拒绝留下纯血子嗣，于是那位兄弟最终获得了继承权——也许有点太过迫不及待——而他愁眉不展的肖像则被塞到偏僻处独自不以为然地抱怨。

最近两年，德拉科难得必须通过这条走道时，总是来去匆匆。他一点也不愿意听到他可能发表的任何见解。可是斯卡里弗下葬时并未带着他的魔杖——家族志中曾有猜测说他也许仍能使用它、以备不时之需——因此它被保存在肖像底部的一扇小玻璃窗里。它的内芯是一根独角兽毛，跟德拉科的旧魔杖一样。

德拉科在肖像前驻足。“我能借用这根魔杖吗？”他僵硬地询问，有点希望得到拒绝。

肖像银白色的眉毛根根直立，目光凶狠地瞪了他一阵，然而他说，“你最好带上，依我看※1，”接着窗口打开了。德拉科取出魔杖。掂起来感觉还不错：样式古旧，比现代的要重一些，木质有些凹痕、节瘤也更多，还有点太长，不过能用。他握紧魔杖，推开门。他拾级而下。

#

地窖是个庞大的拱形空间，不过经过这许多年，沿着北墙被分隔出一列小一些的房间，基本上是为了将收藏的葡萄酒分门别类。巢穴就在最后一间，安放有锅炉的这一间。这里一瓶酒都没有，靠近通风口的角落温度适中，湿度合宜。德拉科走进这里时已经麻木了，嘴里酸臭难当——他已经恶心到吐了两次。

他发现了十几个麻瓜，仍然活着，尽管不幸的程度各有不同，但全都惨不忍睹。他们并不是被钻心咒所折磨；看起来像是刀伤，以及鞭打的痕迹，他想不出他们有何缘由遭受此等虐待。他们都被锁链捆绑在墙上、或是光秃秃的床板上。他们拼命躲闪，即便他努力表示自己是来放他们自由的，可每一次治疗咒还是都让他们瑟缩不已。他一向都以为麻瓜们会带着坚决的憎恨来看待他，一旦他们得知他的身份，就会将他拖到木桩上，将他打到人事不省，然后以火刑将他处决。麻瓜们向来这样对待巫师。所以你有权利以牙还牙。但是他们看起来全都惊恐万状、战战兢兢，只知道蜷缩成一团躲开他。甚至没有一个人开口说话。管住你的舌头，麻瓜。愚蠢的畜生无权效仿更伟大的存在。他无意中听到伏地魔说的，接下来就是尖叫。不绝于耳。

在尽力处置过他们的伤处之后——他不是十分擅长治疗咒语，不过他们的伤口并非魔法使然，所以经过几次尝试之后还是能够解决的——他对他们施展了一忘皆空，将这些跌跌撞撞的人送到了庄园北面的一条麻瓜道路上，为他们制造了一段在森林里举办野营宴会却嗑嗨了迷路的记忆来。就这样将他们留在大路上似乎不太厚道，可他不知道还能怎么办了，再说他们显然只想离这里越远越好。他刚刚取出他们的记忆、他们的眼神刚刚迷茫起来，就全都迷迷糊糊向门口移动过去，仿佛身体的本能还记得必须逃离。

而更为重要的犯人——具体到目前来讲是两位麻瓜出身的巫师，其中之一是个桀骜不驯的魔法部官员——就有些严重了。他在第五间囚室里找到了第一个。他在最后一天离开了人世。甚至可能是在德拉科查看别的囚室时。他的尸体还有一点点余温。德拉科喉结滚动，退了出来。他不知道该怎么处置这具尸体。也许得把他运到家族地下墓穴中去，他想。用防腐咒维持到男人的家眷——如果他还有能找到的家眷——否则——德拉科真的不知道。他推开隔壁囚室的门。

这位魔法部官员，她——她还活着。活得惊心动魄。是魔法能量维持了她的生存状态。德拉科站在门口瑟瑟发抖，然后缓步向前，跪倒在她头颅旁边。她的目光挪到他脸上。“我会——我会找个治疗者来，”他轻声道，只因为不知道还能说什么。他不懂得有什么治疗魔法能够治愈他们对她所做的一切。他不认为存在治疗魔法能够治愈这个。已经没留下什么可以治疗的了。

她没法移动自己的头颅，但是嘴唇却有轻微的蠕动。他低头凑近耳朵，听到她艰难地发出声音，“止止止。止咒。”

他浑身一颤，退后几步。但她的目光跟随着他，满怀迫切。他打着哆嗦，取出魔杖，指向前方。“咒立停，”他说，然而没有奏效。他不是在施法，只是说出单词，像个举着木棍的哑炮。她目不转睛看着他，等待着，他猛地深吸一口气，高呼，“咒立停！”一团闪电从他的杖尖窜出，击碎笼罩她所剩无几残躯的绿色魔法云团。魔法消散了，她发出最后一声口齿不清的哀叹，终得安息。

他在角落里大吐特吐，跪在地上战栗了一会儿，泪流满面。但还有三间囚室需要面对。

在最后几个房间里，他并未找到更多幸存者或是尸体。只闻到血腥和红酒的气味。食死徒们——其他的食死徒们——从酒架上取下好酒，在苦活过后提提神，然后就将酒瓶砸碎，拿碎玻璃另作他用。想想还真是一点儿也不浪费，尽管德拉科竭尽全力不去多想，可看到这些他不可能视若无睹，不可能想不到这里还来去过许多许多人。他不由自主地疑惑，其他人下场如何。

当他终于来到锅炉房，看到那座巢穴，第一个映入脑海的可怕想法是这又是一个人类，被拧绞成野蛮畸形的扭曲形状，随即才不无安慰地意识到那只不过是一点碎片和衣物，搀和了一堆树杈细枝甚至还有几件餐具。他仍然没有搞明白这究竟是什么玩意儿，直到近前发现里边的五颗蛋，每一颗都有主菜盘那么大，暗绿而有光泽，而且——开始噼啪裂开，仿佛听到并回应他的脚步声。德拉科惊呆了一刻，只能傻傻盯着，突然第一颗蛋壳爆裂开来，一只手掌大小的蛇头闪电般直扑过来，张开血盆大口、嘶嘶做声。

德拉科惊恐万状地高呼，“昏昏倒地！”，然后及时抓起那只被击晕的蛇扔进沸腾的锅炉里，这时另外两只已经出壳，向他袭击过来。他炸碎了它们，可第四只迂回绕了过来，将毒牙咬进他的肉里，就在小腿、脚踝靠上一点的地方。这毒牙针刺般锐利，还带有可怕的灼烧般的痛感、直上膝盖。他哀嚎一声，重重摔倒在地，另一条腿不顾一切地乱踢。正当他用靴跟将它踢走，然后赶在它跟第五只滑动着冲向他面门时施出一个爆破咒，将两只一起解决掉。

他放下魔杖，双手握住自己的腿，哽咽地吸气，双手颤抖着脱下靴子。在皮革保护下他没有受到严重的咬伤，脓水在伤口的齿洞边缘闪闪发亮，但即便如此，绿色的线条已经沿着小腿延伸到了膝盖，以那对干净利落的穿刺伤口为中心向外辐射。印迹褪色了一点点，咬伤最重的地方也已不那么痛，但他整条小腿仍有微灼感。德拉科心灰意冷地望着被完全烧成焦炭的蛇尸，诅咒自己惊悸下的愚蠢行径：他无法以其为材料施展抗蛇毒咒了。他只能前往圣芒戈——天知道圣芒戈的人愿不愿意向他伸出援手。他们都不一定还在那儿了。他们可能全都上了前线，努力拯救那些与伏地魔对抗的巫师，而不是将自家宅子让给他来——

然后他听到巢穴中传来微弱的敲击声。他挣扎着站起身，一瘸一拐缓慢挪过去，颤抖着捏紧魔杖，随时准备再次开火。还有一枚卵残留在四散的蛋壳中间。它被埋在了其他蛋下边：这枚蛋比其他小许多，还是浅绿色的，而且尽管已经开始破壳，却没有一往直前地冲出来。一块蛋壳像天窗一样被顶了起来，露出浅黄白的脑袋，个头也没另几只那么大。它张开嘴巴，紧接着又缩回壳里。

德拉科瞪着它，深吸一口气。他环顾巢穴，扯出一条脏兮兮的、半散开的围巾。尝试三次之后，他成功将它变形成一只厚重的皮革手套，随后他谨慎地拿魔杖戳了戳那颗蛋，小心翼翼将壳一片片剥开，直到小蛇再度探出头来。他赶紧后退几步，可小蛇只是慢吞吞爬出来，精疲力竭，浑身黏哒哒地闪着光。它爬到巢穴底部一个松软的小堆，栖息下来。它连其他幼蛇体型的四分之一都不到，通身都是黄白色的，眼睛鲜红：原来是一条白化变种。

德拉科小心伸出带上手套的手来，抓住它的脖子，就在头部下方一点点的地方。他将它取出巢穴——它的尾巴虚弱地扫动起来，缠住他的胳膊，可它并没有挣脱的力气。他一瘸一拐离开房间，带着它缓缓拾级而上，回到厨房。

然而，他并不知道可用的东西都在什么地方；他这辈子就没亲自下过厨。到厨房他只来偷吃过不被允许在晚餐前吃的蛋糕。他花费二十分钟才找到抗蛇毒咒需要的其他材料，然后只剩最后一样，一小瓶白鲜。它被锁在冷藏橱柜里，隔壁那只瓶子标记着雷瑟比的治愈药水，还附有一张标签：确保解除一切魔法毒液效果！仅作外敷使用！他盯住它，下一秒就用牙咬出软木塞，将它倒在红肿的咬伤处。一波清凉的宽慰感迅速涌上他的小腿，他靠倒在柜台上，舒了一口气。

仍被抓在手中的小蛇有气无力地嘶了一声。德拉科一个激灵，抓着它跑到砧板旁边，其他一应材料都已就位，他抓起那把巨大的刀子。他将蛇放到砧板上。他仍然抓着它的脖子。它的尾巴从他胳膊上散开，脑袋无助地垂下，红色的眼珠呆呆的，细小的红舌头伸了出来。德拉科低头盯着它，想象它在刀下身首分离的样子，突然感到心沉了一沉。他不得不转身放手，无法自抑地呕吐在地板上，当他擦擦嘴回转身时，小蛇仍躺在之前那里，从腹部起伏来看，它的呼吸越发浅薄起来。如果他将它丢下不管，它估计会这样直接死掉。他可以就这样丢下它。

他又是浑身一颤，赶紧去到冰箱拿出一些牛奶来。他将奶倒入一只浅碟中，然后小心地再次捻起小蛇，将它的头放到碟边。它挪动了一下，舌头舔了舔奶，然后凑过去喝了一点。它顿了一会儿，呼吸几次，然后又喝了一点。德拉科沉重地坐在最近的凳子上目不转睛瞪着它看，魔杖随时蓄势待发，不过小蛇似乎无意向他发动袭击，即便它的眼睛恢复了一些神采，舔光了整碟牛奶。即使在喝完之后，它也只是抬起头来，以一种期盼的姿态朝他嘶嘶作声。

德拉科盯着它。他慢慢伸手拿起奶瓶又倒出来一些：对牛奶有食欲总好过对他有食欲。小蛇再度埋头啜饮。它虽然缓慢、却渐渐喝光了一整瓶奶。德拉科那时候都快疲乏到睡着了，待他半阖眼帘，小蛇突然动了。他立刻惊醒，心如擂鼓。可它只是将自己的身躯紧紧绕上了他的胳膊，脑袋搁在他手背上，睡起觉来。

# # # # # 待续 # # # # #

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：  
> ※1：大家应该记得，按原著情节，此时的德拉科是没有魔杖的。他的魔杖在哈利手中。


	2. Chapter 2

# # # # # 第二更 # # # # #

德拉科将遗体运到地下墓穴，期间小蛇一直缠在他胳膊上睡觉。起初他心有余悸，不敢将它扯下来，生怕一不小心弄醒了会触怒它，可待他干完活儿时，已经忘记了它的存在。他已经将近一天半没睡觉了，感觉度日如年。他累过头了，爬上楼、一倒到床上，没脱衣服就睡着了。

第二天早上已经挺晚了，是耳边小蛇嘶嘶的叫声将他唤醒，一条皱巴巴的蛇蜕就落在他枕边。惊恐万状地扑腾了好一会儿，德拉科绞在一堆铺盖里摔到地板上，终于还是提心吊胆地让锲而不舍的小蛇盘回自己手臂上，带它下楼喂食。每次当碟子里奶已不多时，小蛇就发出愈发迫切的嘶嘶声，当又饮尽一瓶牛奶，就爬回来心满意足盘上他的胳膊。第三天早上，德拉科终于妥协，给他取了个名字叫圈圈。

圈圈对牛奶的偏爱始终没有改变，不过也很乐意食用生肉、冷火腿、面包、甚至还有花椰菜，不过他极其挑食地拒绝了苹果。到这个周末时，他已经长长到能够缠住德拉科整条手臂，于是只好不情不愿地接受现实，被翻成右侧朝上的睡姿、只将脑袋搁在德拉科肩头、而不是整条蛇缠在他手臂上。

纳西莎似乎下定决心，每日进行她所谓的那场春末大扫除。晚餐时，她语调明快地谈论这一次能够亲力亲为地完成每件事情是如何心情愉悦——多么令人陶醉、多么有居家氛围——不能总依赖雇来的人——诸如此类。卢修斯一言未发，而且吃的只比说的多了那么一丁点。他的长发一簇簇垂在面庞周围，整个人已经开始明显散发出酸臭。纳西莎有时候会询问德拉科当天过得怎样，不过并不真的期待他的回覆。他正在擦洗地窖，一个房间接一个房间的来。每块污渍都要用上半打咒语，而且之后还要向整个房间施一次清理一新咒，以便保持效果。他完全不知道庄园墙外都在发生什么。世界的其他部分似乎已经不复存在了。

不过第二天下午，正当他满身疲惫自地窖向上而行时，只听砰地一声幻影显形，他赶紧加快脚步赶过去，发现穆尔塞伯正站在大厅里，满脸胡须粗黑浓密，如饥似渴地牛饮花瓶里的水——一束纳西莎精心装饰的花束被扔在地板上。纳西莎此时也来到了大厅，穆尔塞伯拿手背擦擦嘴，咆哮着说，“到处都是亲麻瓜派的肮脏杂种们。我都躲了他们一个星期了。家里有什么吃的吗？你，小子，不管你们有什么，全给我拿来。”

“你怎么逃掉的？”顿了一顿，纳西莎询问道。

穆尔塞伯哼了一声。“在血泊里滚了一圈，装死。随随便便就骗过他们了，直到夜幕降临。你没听到我说的话吗？”他转向德拉科，命令道。

德拉科瞪着他。穆尔塞伯曾是钟爱在地窖里打发时间的一份子，与黑魔王形影不离。事实上，他大部分时间都花在了那里。德拉科记得他的笑声，响亮喧哗，在楼上都听得到。

“怎么？”穆尔塞伯怒喝着，向前两步逼近他。他伸手去抓德拉科的长袍前襟，圈圈暴起昂首、气势汹汹地发出威胁的嘶嘶声，暴露出毒牙。它们已经长到了很有威胁力的尺寸。

穆尔塞伯猛地退开，表情震惊而愚蠢，他已不再是名食死徒了。他只不过是个衣衫褴褛的乞丐，以为自己可以侵入德拉科的家、还把他当做拖着鼻涕的一年级新生般霸凌。德拉科抽出魔杖，喝到，“统统石化！”

穆尔塞伯四肢紧贴着躯干僵住了，砰一声摔到地上。德拉科跨步到他身边，恶狠狠地说，“如果你敢再一次踏足我的土地，我就在你身上激活防卫咒语。栩栩如生！”门边的盔甲之一抖动起来，发出锈蚀般迟滞的铿锵响动，一步一顿地自基座上迈了下来。“带他到庄园边上，扔到另一边去。”它弯下腰，略显笨拙地将穆尔塞伯缓缓举起来，双臂抱着他、踏着沉重的步子走出大门。

德拉科将魔杖塞进袖子里，转身背对门口。他的母亲站在那儿，魔杖抽出到一半，脸上带着某种奇异的表情凝视着他——是困惑，仿佛她没想到他有这股气性——此时德拉科才骤然意识到自己也始料未及。他不明白为什么如此轻而易举地，冷不防地，换作从前几乎不可能发生。黑魔印记的遗迹仍留在那儿，在袖子的遮蔽之下，在圈圈沉重的金色环状身体之下，但它不再有生命力了，他有种古怪的脱缰野马般的感觉，像是有人从地上拔起了他的马桩，让他能自由驰骋。

#

夏天终于降临到英格兰，在寒冷跟雨季之后姗姗来迟。接下来的一个星期，德拉科漫无目的地四处游荡，尽可能待在户外，带着将他的胳膊从上到下又从下到上缠上一个来回的圈圈。“但你很快就得自己爬行了，如果你继续这么长下去的话，”德拉科躺在一块新鲜的青草地上，伸展四肢、闭上眼睛，沐浴着艳阳、如同浸泡在水中一般。

圈圈趴在他身上，昏昏欲睡地发出不悦的嘶嘶声，可他至少已经有整整二十磅重了，而且如果他的重量级能与纳吉尼比肩的话，最好尽早戒除掉将德拉科当做他私人交通工具的习惯为好。不过也许也是因为听进去了德拉科的警告，圈圈决定停在这儿了，至少暂时如此。他这一整个星期只蜕了一次皮，从前可是一天两次的※1。于是他顽固地保住了自己的栖木，德拉科也没有全心全意赶他离开——他早已习惯了对方的重量和存在。没有谁如此频繁地接触过他的身体，怪的是，他还挺喜欢这种感觉的。他也喜欢这份陪伴。以前他从来不理解养宠物的人，为什么他们愿意不厌其烦地照料某种玩意儿，就因为它偶尔会对你呼噜呼噜地撒娇？

圈圈不会呼噜，不过谢天谢地，当他最初的爆发式生长期告一段落，貌似只需要一周喂养一次了，尽管早晚仍然喜欢来点牛奶做零嘴。不过每一次的进餐食量都超级庞大。“我应该让你自己狩猎，”德拉科说道，然而圈圈对劳动没有表现出一丝兴趣，一味哀怨地对德拉科嘶嘶抱怨，闹得他只好放弃，提供更多食物。

宅子里储存了足够维持一支军队的食物——虽然规模不大——可即便如此，储藏肉类的食橱看上去也越来越空旷起来。德拉科不知道从前食物都是自哪里来的，不过一切都已经停止了；运输来的货物、情报报告、还有报纸。还有那一切折磨、谋杀、奸污的暴行。所以他也并无多少抱怨之情。但是这天晚上圈圈吃掉了最后三只鸡。德拉科稳住情绪，打开了从前与家中打惯交道的食品供货商的飞路通道。处理送货单的职员吓了一跳，怔怔地看着他、略带紧张地问，“额，什么事，马尔福先生？”

这是许久以来马尔福第一次交谈——与外边的人——不是各据一方，并且谈论的是日常事务。简直有种不现实感。“我明天需要你们派送一个订单过来，”德拉科说，“一切如旧，再加半只牛。”

“额，一、一头牛的整半边？”

“没错。切成拳头大小的块。”

第二天早上，他手执一本书打算在图书室等待，然而大门口很早就响起铃声，预示着订单准备交付，于是他前去开门。可是来者并非供货商。是一整队的傲罗，由哈利波特亲自率领，他站在最前，表情严肃而坚定，德拉科略略顿了一下，远远凝视车道尽头的他们，心头一沉。他毫无道理地冲自己发起火来；仿佛他打开飞路网，重新接触到外面的世界，所以才将他们招来似的。

他沿着大路走到大门口，手指紧紧攥住魔杖，圈圈盘在胳膊上、坠在肩头的重量给了他一些安慰。庄园是有防卫咒的，非常古老的那种；如果他们以为能够强行闯入，将他拖走——将父亲拖走——好吧，圈圈可以学习狩猎，林子里有许多鹿；他们可以种植蔬菜什么的，如果有必要的话。他利用这些想法像盔甲一样武装好自己，止步在大门这边，打量他们。“有何贵干？”

哈利声音紧绷，“我们是为囚犯而来的，德拉科。开门。”

德拉科怅然若失地望着他。“什么？”

“囚犯！”哈利厉声道。“被你们那位黑魔王圈禁起来、以便能在无聊时随时加以折磨的麻瓜们。我们得知了他们的存在，所以打开你这该死的大门、否则我发誓我们会——”

“你们是哪里来的傻子？”德拉科冲他大吼道，突如其来的怒气让他简直喘不过气来。哈利怔住了，张口结舌。“已经过了三个星期了！你们还操心个什么劲？如果我这段时间一直放任他们留在那里——你们来只是为了收尸还是怎么的？”他停下来，气息急促。

过了一会儿，哈利犹豫着开了口。“什么——你对他们做了什么？”

“你以为呢？我治疗了他们，用一忘皆空洗去了他们的记忆，把他们送到了回家的路上！”

其中一名傲罗嗤了一声。“说得煞有介事的，我怀疑。”

德拉科冷冷瞪了他一眼，圈圈抬起头来，钻过大门上的铁栅栏，嘶嘶出声。所有傲罗立刻退了一大步——除了哈利之外。他看着圈圈，对他说了些什么，用一种古怪纠结嘶嘶作响的发声方式——蛇佬腔。圈圈惊讶地摇晃起脑袋，接着嘶嘶着发表了一段复杂的回覆，听得哈利眨了眨眼睛。

“他讲了什么？”德拉科质询道。

“额，”哈利回答，“其实，应该是她。”

“什么？”德拉科瞪着圈圈。他——她——冲他吐了吐舌头。

“她说你没有说谎，地窖已经全部清空，而且，额，她说我们应该赶紧滚蛋。”哈利的语气相当困惑。

德拉科双臂环胸。“她的确是一只相当聪明的生物。”

“那么。”哈利顿了顿，隔着大门盯住他，既然没理由大喊大叫踏足于此了，他显然有些不知所措。“谢谢，为了你的所作所为，”终于，他礼貌地致意——

“噢，别客气，举手之劳！”德拉科刻意把语调拖得长长的。得到这样的感谢，出于形势所逼、迫于礼仪不得不为的这种——“还是感谢你自己杀了伏地魔吧。非常感谢，你是那么体贴周到，除掉了那个讨人厌的老家伙。”

其他傲罗表现得义愤填膺，可哈利只是愣愣地盯着他，然后咳出一阵半带鼻音的笑，还有些沙哑，“是啊，他，额，确实挺烦人的，不是吗，”德拉科不得不忍下自己突如其来略带狂躁的笑意，缓过劲来。

他的恼怒随之消失殆尽。然后他发现自己直截了当地问道，“所以，我是否需要激活防卫咒，避免我父亲被你们拽到监狱里去？”

“什么？噢——不。不用。已经有——阿兹卡班已经人满为患。”有几名傲罗似乎对哈利的意见颇有异议，不过显然，没人打算同这位风头正劲的英雄人物发生口角。“你的——你姨妈死了，”哈利突兀地说。

完全不意外，也没什么值得德拉科哀悼的，不过，他必须将这件事告知母亲。他干咽一口，点了点头。“那其他人呢？”

“大多数都被逮捕了。多洛霍夫死了……克拉布的爸爸。吉本。赛尔温。穆尔塞伯——”

“穆尔塞伯没死。”

“什么？”哈利疑惑道。

“他装死骗过了你们，”德拉科解释道。“两周前他出现过，寻找避难之所。我把他给扔出去了，不过据我所知，他还活着。”

“要我说，幸好跟盗贼一样，食死徒互相之间是没有荣誉可言的。”一名尖嘴黄鼠狼脸的傲罗好事地咕哝道，故意抬高音量让人听到，德拉科立即旋身面对他。

“如果你清理过他们留在我们家地窖的东西，才有资格评判我的作为，”他厉声反驳。“有意思的是，我可没有目睹你在黑魔王盘踞期间英勇无畏地发动正面攻击拯救那些被囚者。不乐意将自己徒劳无功地暴露在绝对武力面前？那么，只要还站在我家门口，你最好还是闭嘴！”

“德拉科！”哈利插嘴调停。“我很高兴你将此事告知我们。我们会搜寻他的下落。”

德拉科注意到自己捏紧了拳头。圈圈不安地绕着他的胳膊缩紧放松。他强迫自己松弛下来，朝哈利偏过头去。“地窖里还有两位麻瓜出身的巫师，”他硬生生说道。“他们——他们没能——我将他们的遗体转移到了地下墓室。不过，如果有家属想要认领他们……”

哈利抬起一只手疲惫地揉了揉额头。“有许多麻瓜出身的巫师失踪了。不过他们的家人……他们大都……”他越说越小声。“如果有人来找，我们会通知你的。”

两人在栅栏两边面面相觑，随即哈利迅速点了点头，以示告别。“好了，那么——我们走了。”

德拉科缓慢地点点头，目送他们离开。待他们全都幻影显形走了，他仍伫立在大门口，透过栅栏向外张望。突然，他双手推开大门，迈到门前的大道上。“我出来了，”他高声说道，接着又呼喊起来，“我出来了，你听到了吗？你没能将我们一起拖下去！我出来了！”

“额，”送货员在德拉科身后发出声音，在德拉科惊跳起来转身面对他时警惕地退了一步。他是幻影显形过来的，带了一大车食物，最顶端还有海量的肉块堆得冒起了尖儿。圈圈愉悦地嘶了一声，朝那边伸过头去。“那——那是不是说你不要这些货了？”

# # # # # 待续 # # # # #

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：  
> ※1：蛇类蜕皮频率和生长速度有很大关联。打个比方，就是身体长得太快，“衣服”容易变小。当然，即使个体不再生长，间隔一定时间仍会蜕皮。


	3. Chapter 3

# # # # 第三更 # # # # #

当然，尽管刚发布了浮夸的自由声明，德拉科并没有贸然开始经常离家外出。他可对自己踏出这道大门之外会收到的热烈欢迎不抱任何幻想。波特也许真的胸怀雅量，不过大多数人不会。商人们从来不会拒绝他们的口袋里的金加隆，至少那些做得到偷偷摸摸不惹眼地运送物资的商人是这样，然而，来往宅子的猫头鹰数量仍少得可怜。

德拉科基本上并不惊讶，不过——他刚意识到，他曾有几分期待潘西会与自己有所联络。她从来算不上与他门当户对；以马尔福的标准，帕金森家不够富有，更不够纯血。他曾谨慎地明确过自己的意向，两人之间只不过是一段校园浪漫故事而已。不过时过境迁，照理说，她也许可以对他表示一个姿态，假设她真对他有意的话。目前看来，显然落花无意。这件事意外地让他不是滋味。

三天之后，魔法部开放了尸体认领。德拉科随父母埋葬了贝拉特里克斯和罗道夫斯的遗骸，就他们三个，默立于莱斯特兰奇家凉风飕飕的冰冷墓地。他想念圈圈趴在手臂上沉甸甸的重量：他之前将她留在了庄园里。至少，父亲这次终于打起精神，洗了澡，不过他仍然双手颤抖、眼神焦虑地不时环顾整座地穴。

他的母亲拭去泪水，只有那么一次，在踏出墓穴之时。她在入口处止住了脚步，眺望荒芜一片的花园，还有从山顶上眼珠空空回望他们的那座庞大却石块剥落的教堂。“我们曾是社交圈的女王，你知道吗，”她轻声说，“布莱克三姐妹。贝拉的婚礼盛极一时。我们的父母是那么快乐。莱斯特兰奇家的继承人。多么天造地设的一对儿……”她的嗓音不无感伤。

德拉科无法有多么深刻的伤怀。她说的于他来讲好像是个陌生人。贝拉克里特斯的脸上也许仍残留有昔日的骄傲与美貌，他间或得以一窥，只有从某些奇怪的角度望去时。可那些在他识得她之前就已经近乎被吞噬殆尽，余下的就只有黑暗，以及饥渴。而罗道夫斯姨夫几乎就没有存在过，回想起来，仿佛黑暗也早已将他完全鲸吞。德拉科做梦都没想过关心他们之一。

踏入残垣断壁的宅子，莱斯特兰奇家那位老态龙钟的律师摇摇欲坠地通知德拉科他已被他们立为继承人，在他出生后第二天就写进了他们的遗嘱，德拉科这时才因为自己的疏离感到了一点抱歉。他得去到伦敦的办公室签署一些文件，以获取钥匙、并完成财产转移。德拉科点点头，却没说什么时候动身。他不想去伦敦。

他们在沉默中行驶回家，天黑后才抵达。德拉科并没有第一时刻找到圈圈，这通常意味着她在房子下面找到了令她兴奋的崭新而温暖的栖身之所，在那里打起了盹儿，多数时候那处所在是沿热水管道旁边。他什么都没多想，直到她第二天一清早时火急火燎地嘶嘶叫醒他。“嗷，你这讨厌的家伙，你想要什么呀，”他迷迷糊糊地说，不想翻身地将枕头蒙住了脑袋。可是她紧紧缠住他的腿，用力拧绞，当他更清醒了一些开始抱怨时，她锲而不舍地骚扰他，用尖锐而急迫的嘶嘶叫声。“好吧好吧，我这就起来，到底什么事儿。”

她带他下楼。他以为会被拽进厨房，要求倒满能装一加仑奶的大碗，可她转向了相反的方向。她全速爬向黎明晨光下昏暗的大厅，迫不及待地盘到地板中央，上下移动起脑袋，仿佛在古怪地模仿一只舞动的眼镜蛇。

德拉科怔怔看着她。圈圈扭动全身盘绕成一个狂野的大圆圈，然后转回来用她鲜红的双眼迫切地盯着他看。“这是某种求偶舞蹈吗？”他小心翼翼地问，“你是要我帮你找一条公蛇回来吗？因为依我所见这片土地上的蛇要配你估计都太瘦了点。我觉得可以去动物园——”

她扑通一声整条蛇摔躺下去，肚皮朝上软塌塌摊在地板上，仿佛恼火到恨不得去死。德拉科沉下脸瞪她。“我完全不明白你想要什么！”

她翻过身子冲他疾扑过来，狂乱的姿势让他本能地闪了一大步，而她迅速沿着他的腿和腰盘旋而上，直到脑袋跟他等高，面对他狂暴地嘶个不停。终于，“我又不会蛇语！”他冲她大吼，然后顿了顿，冷冷说道。“好吧。”

#

不管怎么说，波特也不可能早上六点就上班，所以圈圈勉强同意他适当地打扮一下，因为她可是要拖他去公众场合。可是，正在扣上自己最爱的那件鸽子灰长袍的时候，德拉科不得不停下来。这过程花了平时五倍时间之久：通常那些小象牙纽扣轻轻松松就会钻进扣眼里去，大多在他真正碰触它们之前。可今天每一颗都扣得很吃力。

他垂下双手，凝视镜中衣冠不整的自己。整套衣饰恰如其分，符合目前的状态：优雅、精细，却低调，织物的价格、品质还有剪裁只有内行人才能看出门道，不会让他在人群中显得鹤立鸡群，除非有那些品位低劣囊中羞涩追随不起时尚的反例作对比。当然啦，所有人不管怎样还是会侧目于他的，不管他穿成什么样子来伪装自己。

他突然扯下袍子：纽扣们一下子就全部松脱了。他将袍子挂回衣橱，将衣橱远端的衣架抓过来，将他所有衣服都扯到另一边，露出收藏在深处的那些旧衣服来。在他祖父的年代，那些衣饰非黑即白，肯定也不成；然后是维多利亚时代的棕色和金色，还有摄政时期的柔色；可他继续寻找，直到十八世纪的浮夸风格映入眼帘。绚烂的宝石色调并以奢华精美的刺绣，他取出一套紫色主题的服饰，每一道镶边都有近乎他整幅手掌那么宽，绣满金色花卉，施以亮丽的眼花缭乱咒，配上一条系在袍子里边做点睛之笔的金色织锦腰带。

他保留了袍子和腰带的大部分特征，只改造成了自己的尺码，并取下护腕以显得简洁不少。不过那条及膝短裤就有点太夸张了。他不得不牺牲了自己最中意的那条长裤，将两者糅合在一起，变形成一条紫色却剪裁合体的下装。当完成这一切，他再次站在镜子面前，系上正式的领结。擦到肩头的头发长度倒是显得挺有先见之明。整装完毕，他垂下双臂，圈圈爬上他的身体，安逸地伏在他胳膊上以及肩头，斑驳的浅黄色躯体在衣饰映衬下显得无比鲜活。

他下了楼。母亲坐在早餐桌旁，衣着得体、正啜饮早茶。她原本眼神有些放空，不过一看到他进来，她便暂停下来无意识地敷衍致意，可她的茶杯在半空中停住，一边看他一边不住眨起眼来。

“我正要去对角巷，”德拉科说道。“我会在律师事务所逗留一会儿。您需要从商店捎点什么吗？”

她又凝视了他好一会儿，嘴巴惊讶地张开一点弧度，接着，她放下茶杯，挺直了背。“啊，好的，亲爱的。麻烦你知会格兰温夫人帮我进一些宝石色的料子回来。并在本周留出半天的预约时间来。我打算裁上两打全套衣裳，加一套大礼服。我觉得，最好是古威尼斯风格的。”

她的语调多么像从前的样子啊，他嗓子发紧。他只点了点头，说，“当然可以。”然后使用飞路粉前往对角巷东端，故意选择了离傲罗总部最远的地方。现在仍是早高峰早期：他从人群中穿过，感觉他们在他身侧分流合拢，可他把头扬得高高的，将所有人的目光聚集在一起。圈圈并无异议，于是他在格兰温夫人的店子逗留了片刻。只有她和她的助手在店里，准备开张，可透过前窗玻璃他仍然非常醒目。她不由自主张望过来，然后目光就被他的打扮给吸引住了，她停下手中的活儿，目不转睛，两手满是别针。

他没有等她先开口。“我母亲这周需要半天的试衣时间，”他语气专横。“两打套装，一条古威尼斯风格的大礼服裙。宝石色调，魔法刺绣。当然，只要最好的料子。你要多久才能帮她准备好？”

听了他的话，她跟助手双双张口结舌，金加隆的幻想以及一大波顶级时尚设计显然在她们脑子里飞旋起来。事实上，架子上等待修改的成衣似乎有点不够数：最近这段时期实在没有什么社交应酬。过了一会儿，格兰温咽了一口口水，弱弱地回答，“……周四上午可以吗？”

他点点头，给她签了一张支票。反正他还继承了莱斯特兰奇家的财产。

他在律师事务所也逗留了一会儿，取走了金库和大教堂的钥匙。接下来再没什么理由可以拖延了。傲罗总部的大厅熙熙攘攘，他一进来，看到的人都是一惊，迟钝好久才反应过来。不止一个人抽出了魔杖。有些人缀在他身后，接待处的几个秘书以眼神迎接他过来，明显满怀敌意。他假作并不在意身后的尾巴，拿鼻子尖看人。“我来这儿会见哈利波特，”他对秘书说的话让所有人猝不及防。他们互相交换着眼神。

“关于什么事情？”她僵硬地询问。

“我对此毫无概念，”德拉科拖着表达嫌弃的烦闷语调，他的话从字面上讲足够诚实，同时巧妙地暗示了是波特要求他过来的。她皱眉与同伴互望一眼，然后不情不愿地回答，“向下四楼。”

德拉科走下楼梯时，哈利正在走廊上与赫敏交谈。他们同时中断谈话、瞠目结舌地望着他，仿佛他像只刚刚从碗橱里跳出来的博格特。真奇妙，他意识到，他俩的惊讶仅仅针对自己的打扮。他们两个都出身自单调的麻瓜背景，当然了，再说这个世纪也没有任何负担得起眼花缭乱咒织物的人是穿着这玩意儿咽气的。所以他们有可能此生从未见过类似物品。

“额，”哈利迎过来时仍然目不转睛，“德拉科？”听起来像是个问句。

“波特，”德拉科努力回答得冷静而礼貌，以那种跟在德比郡拥有一座得体小庄园的纯血拉文克劳交流的方式，那种从未与他发生过不必要龃龉的对象。“我需要你拨冗片刻。”

“做什么？”格兰杰冷冰冰问道，迅速而彻底地破坏掉了交流气氛。

幸运的是，圈圈此时拯救了他，她将脑袋自他肩头昂了起来，径直冲哈利伸过去，吓得格兰杰向后惊跳了一小步。她又开始了迫切的嘶嘶声。“等等，什么？”哈利问道，然后开始以莫名其妙的嘶声与她对话起来。

德拉科立即下定决心，要找个该死的办法学习蛇佬腔，总不可能有那么难吧，再说，哈利有办法跟德拉科的蛇沟通，自己却不能，这一点实在是孰不可忍。“那么，她到底为什么心烦意乱？”

“暂停一下，你的意思是——你到这里来闲逛一通难道只是为了让哈利帮你的宠物蛇做翻译？”格兰杰火冒三丈，“在我们脚打后脑勺地忙于解决你们这伙人留下的烂摊子时，没有人时间够用——”

“够——够了，赫敏。”哈利阻止她，带着一抹笑意。“至少这件差事比其他的要简单太多。她说你们的大厅下方有一件她不喜欢的东西，你必须立刻将它铲除掉，”他对德拉科说道。

德拉科盯着他。“一件她不喜欢的东西？你能再详细一点吗？”

“没办法，”哈利辩解道。“她只说它太难闻。”

“那到底是什么意思？在大厅下方？地窖里已经什么都没有了，我刚把它们全部清理干净。”

圈圈不耐烦地嘶嘶几声，哈利解释，“不是在地窖里。是在两者之间。”

格兰杰双臂抱胸。“也许石板下有只死老鼠。显然是一桩极为严肃的重要问题。”

圈圈也冲她嘶嘶起来。哈利咳嗽两声，没有翻译。“我只能告诉你这么多了。”

“你拖我穿过整条对角巷就为了这么点事，”出门之后德拉科向圈圈抱怨道，无视背后一路上掷来的更多阴沉目光。圈圈只是对他吐吐舌头，待他回到宅子，她一进门就从他身上爬下来，直直游走向大厅的方向，在拱门处转过头来期盼地等待他。

德拉科恶狠狠瞪她，大步迈进大厅。他挥挥魔杖，将椅子和古董地毯靠到墙边避免碍事。“如果我砸碎了地板，发现那儿真的只有一只死老鼠，你就一个月都没有奶喝了，”他威胁她道；她则在他腿旁盘成一堆，观望起来。

她只是嘶叫，于是他挥起魔杖裂解了壁炉前的三块石板，将三对碎片漂浮起来，整齐码放在壁炉旁边。然后他向里面看了一眼，随即飞奔到最近的盆栽处，在绣球花旁吐了个昏天黑地。然后当那甜腻的芬芳充斥鼻端时再次呕吐出来，那香味混合他自己的胆汁味愈发令人作呕。他跪坐在地，气喘吁吁，将颤抖的手背贴上嘴唇。圈圈游走过来，将她钻石形状的冰凉脑袋贴在他的脸颊，他用另一只手抚摸她光滑的鳞甲，闭上眼睛。

“好吧，”过了一会儿，他终于发出颤抖的声音。“他们到底有多过分？”

# # # # # 待续 # # # # #


	4. Chapter 4

# # # # # 第四更 # # # # #

于是，现在他得知那些尸体下场如何了。骨骼被码放得整齐紧凑，一层层的，塞进楼板之间，在管道排布的空洞区域，管道之间和周围。一具完全反刍过的骷髅跟其他一些杂七杂八难消化的小东西整洁地码在一块单独的石板下方，胳膊跟腿骨紧紧摺叠起来，脊柱散成了分离的碎片，头骨破裂。纳吉尼的食量明显比圈圈大得多。

德拉科将它们一具一具清理出来，把盆栽一个一个变形成大瓮，后来盆栽不够了就拿椅子，将它们在前厅摆成了长到可怕的一行。他不得不反复拿胳膊擦拭眼睛，蠢兮兮地泪流满面。实在是太多了。他们不可能一个个折磨过来。伏地魔成批成批地弄来这么多人肯定有什么特殊目的，可德拉科琢磨不出原因来。马尔福家拥有的林子里生长有许多鹿，至少好抓得多吧。

接下来的第二天一早，他清理到了房间中央的石板。宅子防卫系统的所有机关就坐落在这里。无论如何他还是将这些石板拆掉了，以防纳吉尼将其他某些遗体塞进了机关之间。这些机关在十八世纪被升级成了机械结构，上次清洁保养是在十年前。年代久远的齿轮如今沾上了一些污渍，不过依旧运转良好。温柔脉动的魔法光球仍然栖息在正中央，只不过不再像他记忆中那般浅紫罗兰色的、微弱的模样——如今它变成一朵庞大的、凶暴翻腾的绿色光球，散发出颠茄属植物的恶臭。索命咒的味道。德拉科目不转睛盯住它，手指紧紧握住魔杖，圈圈心神不宁地缠上他的腿，偷偷向下张望。

“那就是你闻到的气味，”他自言自语道。她心惊胆战地嘶了一声。

他不知道这咒语有什么功能，不过可以发挥丰富的想象力做一做猜测，每个猜测都让他心惊肉跳。伏地魔不辞劳苦地将它勾连上魔法机械，他需要让咒语只在他死亡的前提下生效，而他甚至还不厌其烦地将其特别勾连上了防卫咒语，这意味着两者的目的是统一的。德拉科浑身发抖——如果他真的激发了防卫咒，这支咒语就会被点燃，他就是罪魁祸首。而且，根据伏地魔倾注其中的如此庞大的死亡人数——它是用作杀戮的，夺去成千上万人的性命。

德拉科坐在椅子上，打着哆嗦，双手捂脸。他继续瞪着它看。如果所有食死徒都丢了命，或者下狱，包括自己和家人，会发生什么呢？一旦有敌人强行进入宅子，无论是敌方巫师还是麻瓜暴徒，防卫系统都会自动启动。如果波特跟他的傲罗们那天是破门而入来营救最后这批囚犯的——德拉科骤然一个激灵，他们是从何得知囚犯的事？如果傲罗们早些获得消息，肯定会早些前来。是不是伏地魔以某种不得而知的方式谋划了他们揭发真相的时机，在某个回天乏术的时候姗姗来迟，但他确信他们一定回来，孤注一掷地……

可这条咒语蕴含的动机决不仅止于炸飞一群傲罗。普通的防卫咒可能只有那种效果。德拉科刷地起身，裂解开了通往靶向机制的剩下所有石板。它也被篡改过了。他无法真正弄明白篡改后的魔力线路是如何运作的，可他至少分辨的出，许多各自不同的触发机制被连接到了一起。麻瓜和敌方巫师，加在一起就是——拥有麻瓜血统的所有人？

这就是它的目标。他们所有人。每一位麻瓜出身的巫师。那边的玩意儿是血缘纽带，所以还会追溯到他们的子女；它会追溯麻瓜血脉数代，直至咒语效力力所能力之处。要知道，这支防卫咒经过了马尔福家三十代人的魔力加持，还不说伏地魔往里面又倾注了些什么。毫无疑问地，它能除掉威尔士和伦敦的所有麻瓜种。它可能连哈利都能搞定；他妈妈是麻瓜出身。它甚至可能延伸到爱尔兰跟法国那么远。

越是再钻研下去，德拉科越是确信，即便一个远在五代之前混入了麻瓜血统的巫师，只要踏足自家院子，它就会立马发作 。甚至可能有人无意中触发这玩意儿。如果不是因为母亲顽固到连订购食品都只挑选血统足够纯正的家族所经营的商店——

“我到底该怎么办？”德拉科惊恐地对圈圈问道。她也只能抬头仰望他，同样警惕着嘶嘶了一声。

他冲出去，发现母亲正忙于园艺。自从他开始对大厅石板进行动作以来，她显然刻意有所回避。然而，当她语调轻快地试图与他谈论起她在人行道边布置的新灌木丛时，他抽出魔杖来，将它们一股脑炸成了烧焦的炭渣，随即抓住她的胳膊。她大吃一惊，盯着他看，而他咆哮道，“你知道他做了什么吗？”

“德拉科，究竟怎么回事儿，”她疑惑不解。当被他拖到大厅里，看到一切后，她的面容变得苍白而沉寂，目光循着机关装置缓慢游走。她跟他一样拼凑出了来龙去脉。“不，”她的语调极度地冷静沉着，抬眼望他。“德拉科——”

“我要去寻求帮助。您要做的是将庄园封闭起来。唤醒边界上的树木，将盔甲派到门口进行守卫。我已经关闭了飞路网。”

她顿了顿，点点头。“去吧。”

他骑扫把飞到威尔顿的猫头鹰邮局，然后借用他们的飞路前往伦敦，径直闯进傲罗总部。现在是半上午，人来人往接踵摩肩——他还穿着昨天同样的上衣跟裤子，却弄得脏兮兮的，头发也灰扑扑失去了光泽，他还没摸到楼梯，两名傲罗就拦住了他的去路。“别挡我道，”他怒吼道，圈圈也冲他们摇摆起头颅，发出威胁的嘶声，直到他得以通过。

波特就在走廊顺数第三件办公室，正做着书面工作，他带着一身恼意抬起头来。“瞧，马尔福——”

“闭嘴，”德拉科打断他。哈利正茫然眨眼，两名傲罗追了过来，冲进这里。圈圈从他身上滑下去，扬起上身做出威胁姿态，身躯摆动、露出锋利闪亮的毒牙。其中一个举起魔杖就要攻击她——

“住手！”哈利起身，抬手制止他们。“德拉科——”

“伏地魔留下一支咒语，绑定在了我家的防卫系统上，”德拉科直截了当道。哈利不再说话了，神色冷峻地抿起嘴巴。格兰杰跟韦斯莱也出现在门口，手执魔杖，其他傲罗为他们让出一条路来，听他陈述。“它的目标是除掉不列颠所有麻瓜出身的巫师。”

#

问题在于，事实证明他们帮不上忙。傲罗们确实在边界外一里远处设立了一圈隔离带，并配备了他们当中最最纯血的巫师，然而没人想以身试法，测试防卫咒是否接受隆巴顿家跟韦斯莱家，不再将他们当做马尔福的敌人看待——德拉科自己都不敢打包票，瞧韦斯莱时不时皱眉瞪他的样子——而其他生活在不列颠的、安全的纯血巫师，就算没有投到伏地魔那边去，也有摇摆的倾向，不能完全信赖。波特这边的人大多难免跟麻瓜有所瓜葛。

那么在全不列颠他们认识的人当中、唯一有可能安全解决这件难题的大概就只剩下一个了——他自己。而且他们甚至根本无法拿出一个可行方案来。关于防卫系统，他每解答一个问题，格兰杰恨不得都要再问上十个。可有四分之三的机关从上头根本看都看不见。时间拖得越久，就越有可能有人意外穿过警戒线，或者更糟的是，别有用心的人可能发现其中玄机，将麻瓜出身的倒霉蛋弄到这边来，那就完蛋了。傲罗们仍然没抓到穆尔塞伯，还有几个狼人也是漏网之鱼。

“等等，”哈利突然开口了。他们已经徒劳无功地研究了三天，探讨德拉科是否可以冒险拆下其中一个齿轮来，至少先让触发装置失效。“先等一会儿。我们上次来的时候，你说这里曾经关有麻瓜出身的巫师——两位麻瓜出身的巫师，你说的。”

“作为囚犯！”德拉科道。“防卫系统并不介意被铐起来带进去的人。”

“那把我铐起来，你就可以领我进去。”

“就算这样能够愚弄防卫咒，你又能顶什么用？如果我没办法在不触发的前提下卸掉齿轮，你当然也不行，这样根本于事无补。”

“不，有用的。”哈利反驳道。“你没法从下方看到魔法机关，但是圈圈可以。而我，可以听懂她的话，让她告知我她的所见。”

没人发自内心喜欢这个点子，可这天过去了，他们也没想到其他好办法。“一旦我们穿过警戒线到了另一边，就用最强力的屏障咒语包围这地方，所有人一起。”哈利告诉格兰杰和韦斯莱，“以防万一。”

“哈利，如果我们这样做，而咒语真的触发了，还是会把你们给炸飞的，”格兰杰说道。“而且反弹的冲击波可能会将整座宅子化为齑粉。”

“这都无关紧要，”哈利回答。

“这他妈当然要紧！”德拉科怒道。可哈利旋身面对他，厉声道，“你有什么别的办法吗？”德拉科仍然想不出更好的办法来。他咬紧牙关，恨恨地说，“很好。不过首先，我要送我父母离开。”

他告诉母亲的时候，母亲目不转睛地看着他，轻轻点了点头。“那我们就去托斯卡纳（意大利）的房子住一阵。我这就去准备行李。”

他攀上去父亲卧室的楼梯，准备将目前事态告知与他。房间里暗沉沉的，所有窗帘都拉了下来，只留了一条缝隙，好让卢修斯从中窥探外界。那道光线在他脸上映出斑纹。他缓缓转身望向德拉科，脸庞在那条窄窄的光带上移动，有那么一刻，甚至有一丝微光闪动，冰凉、冷酷、又熟悉的光，映在他眼睛里。德拉科就站在门口。一波怪异的恶心感觉刺痛了他的脊椎。“有些——大厅里有些问题需要解决，”他硬生生地说。“您和母亲最好去别墅小住一段时间。马车十分钟内就到，”他关上门，心蹦蹦直跳。

他一直等到他们离开，然后下去地窖里，找到一副从前塞进箱子、堆到角落的魔法镣铐。接下来去门口跟哈利碰头。那边，屏障已经建立起来了，在空中模模糊糊发出粉红色的光。哈利伸出手腕，德拉科将枷锁扣上，确认安全无误，再拉紧锁链。然后他转身面对敞开的大门。他心脏狂跳，急如雷鼓。如果他将哈利带进来，咒语就这么发作了，有多大的力量会冲击在那道屏障上——好吧，往好处去想，估计会快得自己来不及感受到痛苦。

“咱们走吧，”哈利催促道。

“你怎么能这么视死如归？”德拉科没怎么能压低嗓音。他实在是太害怕了。

哈利一开始沉默了片刻，然后开口说道，“因为我别无选择。”

奇怪的是，这话还真让他不那么紧张了。德拉科深吸一口气，抓紧锁链，猝不及防地冲了过去。哈利惊叫一声，跌跌撞撞摔了进来，不过身为囚犯本来就不应该提前得到警示吧，总之——他俩过来了。他们站在另一边，在车道上，安全着陆。

到了大厅，他缓慢地、小心翼翼地放松哈利手腕之间的锁链，一只眼睛紧盯齿轮。他感觉自己看到了一丝微弱的闪光，一袭惊恐笼罩过来，他赶紧将链子扯紧了有五格。这不是多大的动作，不过聊胜于无。“好吧，”哈利说道，“赫敏说你最好命令我做事。”他的声音仍然平稳沉着、波澜不惊，仿佛他一点都没害怕，站在距离一支能将他消灭的魔咒三尺远之处，身披枷锁，在他最——好吧，是第二大死敌家中。两者差距还有点远。

“正是我求之不得的事，”德拉科声音发抖，还死撑着面子。哈利噗嗤一笑，看起来倒是一点也不勉强。“好了。叫圈圈下去吧，如果我指的齿轮除了左右两边还勾连上了别的什么，就告诉我们。”

格兰杰给触发机关的每一个齿轮都按照她觉得值得一试的顺序标上了标签。一共有六十八个传动装置。圈圈那天下午检查了超过二十七个，发现每一个都连在了下面其他东西上，她没法确切描述，不过闻起来非常像青蛙，她说。德拉科最后派他的猫头鹰送了一张便条到屏障外边，他们等到了格兰杰的回覆：别碰任何一个！听起来像是个监视咒，它以蟾蜍粘液为媒介施放。它用在这里探查是否有人取走某片零件试图使整个装置失效，如果这么做了，它就会将这片零件取而代之，并且立刻激发。我觉得咱们完全不能冒险碰触触发装置的任何部分。我们得想想其他办法。我们正在努力。

“噢，实在是太棒了。同时，我们待在这里要干点什么呢，干坐看着它吗？”德拉科的音调到最后都扬了起来。

“只要什么都不干就好了，马尔福！”

“直到防卫咒肯定会注意到你并不真正是——”一只齿轮微微颤动了一下，德拉科惊跳起来，抓起之前放下的锁链另一端，倒吸一口气，“搬那把椅子！”

哈利转了转眼珠，用脚将椅子踢开。齿轮恢复了原位。“冷静一点，德拉科。”

“我家房子下有个大炸弹，只要我说错一句话就会炸开，你还叫我冷静一点？”德拉科怒冲冲看他。“去给我倒杯饮料来，那样才能帮我冷静一点。”

哈利吃吃窃笑，差点激得德拉科愈发惊慌失措地愤怒起来。不过之后，哈利动身帮德拉科倒了一杯确实相当有帮助的、超烈的威士忌。然后德拉科指使他做饭、摆餐具、之后的洗刷、以及喂食圈圈，还不提保护几人的小命，这一切的一切带来了优秀的正面影响：终于动摇了哈利貌似我自岿然不动的安详态度。他的脸色逐步阴沉下来，几乎要朝德拉科狂吼滚一边去。这一系列互动让德拉科的情绪得到了极大改善，他感觉——感觉好多年都没这么舒心过了。几乎有种回溯时间的错觉。

“以防万一我们得明确一下，你要有点底线，”哈利咬牙切齿道，洗刷的力道简直要将手给挫破。

德拉科翻了个白眼。“是的，很抱歉让你失望了，波特。我不会命令你给我做口活之类的，”听了这话，哈利的面色瞬间变得血一样红，愈发向他掷出令人心旷神怡的眼刀来。

“你知道，马尔福，有那么一瞬间我差不多开始相信你已经要改过自新做个正派人了，”他恶声恶气道。

“好像谁稀罕你的认可一样，”德拉科将嘲讽之意毫不吝啬地浸透吐出的每一个音节。“现在，我觉得其实应该把你关在地牢里过夜——”哈利简直要义愤填膺了，“——不过以防我半夜醒来需要什么东西。跟我来，你最好先帮我铺好床。”

哈利令人愉快地磨着牙，跟随他上了楼。

# # # # # 待续 # # # # #


	5. Chapter 5

# # # # 第五更 # # # # #

黎明时分，猫头鹰带来格兰杰又一个天才设想，建议他们尝试通过解除家族纽带、以让防卫咒失去保护对象的方法使其无效化。于是德拉科不得不花一个钟头给她写了一封冗长的信件，巨细无遗地向她解释延续三十代的纽带意味了什么，好让她明白自己的计划是多么愚蠢。幸运的是，这个早上也不是完全被浪费掉了——他让哈利给他放了一缸洗澡水，还指使他做了早餐。“简直像重新跟德思礼家生活在了一起！”哈利咆哮出声，双拳砸向盛有鸡蛋和培根的盘子——煮老的鸡蛋跟烧焦的培根——锁链被他扯得铿锵作响，然而德拉科一点也不介意；仿佛每一口都是美味珍馐。

哈利在桌子远端坐下，对圈圈说了些什么——她昨晚美餐一顿还没消化好，正在厨房壁炉前方舒舒服服打着瞌睡。她懒洋洋嘶声回答了他。德拉科皱起眉头。“告诉我你们在讲什么！”

“我问她怎么能够忍受你的，”哈利答道。“话说回来，你打哪儿搞到她的？”

一瞬间，德拉科闪回到了那间斑驳的、恶臭难闻的地窖——他的腿仍因蛇咬灼痛不已，惊骇泵冲在他身体之中，焦黑的蛇尸散落于地板之上——当他清醒过来，发现自己颤抖的双手毫无血色地抓紧餐具，而哈利正目不转睛盯着他。“她是在地窖孵化出来的，”德拉科嘶哑地说，“那里有个蛇窝。”

“什么？”哈利望向圈圈。“等等，她是——你是说纳吉尼——这样你还把她留下来了？”

“又不是她的错，不是吗？”德拉科反驳道。“她从未杀犯下杀戮。”他放下刀叉，起身离开餐桌。他一丝胃口也没有了。他从后门来到花园，坐在一条长凳上，呆呆凝视着母亲修复的一座汩汩流淌的户外喷泉，放空大脑。过了一小会，哈利也出来了，坐到他身边。这是个晴朗的夏日，艳阳高照。他俩谁也没有说话。

一小时后，格兰杰的信带来了鼓舞人心的消息：她仍然无法找到任何能够直接消除咒语的安全方法，所以他们不得不依次检查机器上每一个零件，一个一个地，直到找到能够安全移除的那一个。肯定至少存在一个，她写道。它也许在机械构造的最深处，移除它不会真正影响到咒语，然而一旦你们找到它，然后移除它，就会出现另一个能够安全移除的零件，就这样按图索骥，直到移除足够多零件，让整个装置失去作用。

“她指望我们在这里困上多久？”德拉科大惊小怪道。

“越早动手，越早完工，”哈利口吻坚定。至少他不用再劝说德拉科冷静一点了。

经过缓慢而沉闷的努力，他们花了整整七个钟头才找到第一只齿轮，然后惊心动魄地挨过了十分钟将其从整座装置黑漆漆的内脏中取出，不碰到任何其他零部件。哈利只能用漂浮术把它弄出来，他几乎看不到任何细节，只能每隔几厘米就咨询圈圈一次，他全神贯注，脸绷得紧紧的，直到它终于从两只较大的露齿齿轮的狭窄缝隙中穿出。这是个小小的圆圈状玩意儿，比一个铜纳特还小。一看到它钻出来德拉科就赶紧一把抓住以防跌落，哈利则宽慰地长舒一口气，垮坐下来。

圈圈从地板下钻出来，再次去炉膛边睡觉，想都不愿去想多尝试一个。德拉科对此并无意见；对于接下来的十分钟内不用再干这事儿他毫无异议——说真的，这辈子再也不干都行；不过至少，到明天之前不用了。

经过两轮磨合，他们很快形成规律，每天只取一颗齿轮。德拉科埋头于图书馆，找到了十八世纪那次设备升级来自博尔维杰公司的破碎收据——他们安装了机械装置，却没有提供任何有价值的原理图之类物事，而且已于一百五十年前不幸破产——还发现这种极为精致的防卫咒制作工艺包含了超过两千个齿轮。在那之后，八十三年前阿布拉克萨斯祖父还加盖了一座新温室，更不要说伏地魔也许又在其中添加了什么东西。看着这些资料，他跟哈利面面相觑，都是一脸沮丧。

哈利显然不会愿意作为奴隶服侍他五年之久，于是德拉科这天晚上勉勉强强地帮助准备晚餐，甚至整晚说话的态度都都彬彬有礼。然后，在睡觉之前他们前去看了一眼机关，发现触发装置上有个齿轮旋转了一百八十度，险险就要击发。德拉科抓起已经被哈利缠到手腕上的铁链，缠着腰系了一圈，还将尾端塞进腰带里，再用力拉紧；哈利则急切地、一言不发地冲着地窖门的方向摆头示意。德拉科跑过去，牵他下去，将他关进其中一间，狠狠摔上门。两人气喘吁吁、心惊胆战，隔着牢门大眼瞪小眼。

他将哈利留在此处，战战兢兢上楼查看：齿轮不情不愿地恢复了原位。德拉科下楼告诉哈利。两人在牢门两边同时一屁股坐到地上，深深吸气。“好吧，”哈利终于开口，“我觉得你还是做个讨厌鬼的好。至少对你来讲没什么难度。”

然而事与愿违。之前的幸灾乐祸一去无踪。毕竟，时光并未真正回溯，战争的阴影仍然笼罩，如影随形，盘踞在每间房间的阴影之中，蠢蠢欲动。德拉科不得不为自己拟定了一张单子，设置闹铃提醒自己非工作时间每隔一小时左右干一次——据测为让防卫咒不会神经质的安全底线。这一天，当他第四次让哈利让芭蕾舞演员一样转圈之后，哈利说道，“肯定有更合适的应对办法。即便是食死徒也不可能时刻不停地折磨囚犯，或者使唤他们。”

“他们是被关起来的！”德拉科争辩道。

“你们没让其中任何人做工吗？”哈利问。

德拉科干咽一口。罗齐尔确实将一个被吓坏的俘虏在屋子里呼来喝去到处使唤，时不时还可以施一点无杖魔法。她趁着哈利被抓时的混乱情形逃脱了；罗齐尔气急败坏，嚷嚷了好几天。

“好吧，那么——”见到德拉科迟疑的承认，哈利说道。

“他占她便宜，”德拉科闷闷地说。

“他占她什么便宜？”

德拉科狠狠剜他一眼，哈利一哽道，“噢。”

他俩严格拟定了工作流程。起床，吃早饭，每日例行的取出齿轮，吃晚饭，然后晚上剩下的时间只要闹铃一响就由德拉科将哈利指使得团团转，直到终于到达睡觉时间。他们甚至不得不聊天来打发时间，尽管时不时就会触到话题地雷，比如是啊我记得在被监禁于此时见到过那张挂毯我差点就死在这儿因为那个星期我被折磨了六天可根本不知道伏地魔为什么发的火。

“哎，好吧，”哈利浑身不自在地说。“我觉得是因为我们偷了他一个——他制造的魔法物品，它们——说来话长。其中一个在你姨妈的金库里。我们必须毁掉它们以阻止他。”

而且跟哈利聊天不像跟一般人讲话。他只是心直口快，比如，“我喜欢那幅画，”然后经过十分钟稀里糊涂的质询，德拉科逐渐弄明白哈利的意思就是他喜欢这幅画，觉得它很好看：并不是恭维德拉科的品味或者炫耀自己的品味、诸如此类。在一个真心匪夷所思的早晨，哈利早餐时异常安静，当德拉科戳了戳他，以为他有什么问题在酝酿，哈利却意外地回答道，“噢，不好意思，我就是有点郁闷。有时候会做些噩梦。”都什么跟什么呀。

然而经过几个星期这种直来直往的古怪对话之后，德拉科突然发现自己开始喜欢起它来——也喜欢哈利起来。他有什么想法、有什么心情都会开诚布公，这让他感觉非常——安全。哈利似乎没有什么特别的野心，也不想伤害任何人。与身边的人尔虞我诈两年之后，德拉科有种在大雪纷飞的寒冷冬夜爬上暖暖的床，拉起被子的舒适感受。

与此同时，哈利的表现却越来越怪异。每当德拉科向他下达命令，他都会斜斜看他一眼，咬紧嘴唇，偶尔还会脸红。回想起来他表现得简直太明显了，然而德拉科又过了一个星期才恍然大悟，因为他从没往那方面考虑过，哈利波特真的有点荒唐变态——从前奚落他只不过是出于嘲弄目的，闹着玩的。不过无可避免地，他明显表示出真的想要尝试一下罗齐尔的解决方法。“我简直不能相信！”当终于弄明白之后，德拉科冲他嚷道。“不！我才不要！”

“谁想要你了！”哈利吼回去，可他满脸通红，所以答案是他真的想，这个异想天开的混蛋。“我没有！我——”

“你什么，主奴情结——”

“不是因为被你呼来喝去！是因为——”他移开眼光，磨了磨牙，把心一横，“你难不成一定要——要穿成那样吗？”

“什么？”德拉科完全一头雾水。他低头看看自己。他没有把自己往性感里捯饬，他的穿着向来是为了表达自己极为崇高的社会地位，鉴于目前这一点毫无必要，他每天早上直接取出衣橱里第一套衣服，依次轮换——那一排华丽耀眼的十八世纪宫廷装，显然摁开了波特某个奇思妙想的开关，这疯子终于承认了。

“你看起来就像——就像从童话世界出来的一样，”他呻吟道，一手抹了抹脸。“天哪，我不敢相信我竟然会开口对别人说出来，何况还是你。”

“我就是从童话世界里出来的！”德拉科怒气冲冲咆哮道。“我他妈是个巫师！你也是！这不是你幻想我的借口！”

“被关在这里一个月看你花枝招展又不是我的错！”哈利嚷回去，就在这时闹铃响了，德拉科吼道，“自己找个房间关起来，离我远点，”哈利恶狠狠瞪他一眼，气冲冲走开了。

所以，当然了，从此之后德拉科根本没有办法将这件事从脑子里抹去，并且，尽管他从来没有幻想过让哈利波特给自己吹箫，可现在既然想到了，简直瞬间飙升成了他最伟大的人生野心。他的野心在面对意料之外的现实时已经被剔除了很多，他并不是真诚地渴望侍奉黑魔王，帮他统治那些数不胜数的受压迫的麻瓜，蹂躏他们、折磨他们。如今它已经坍缩成平静地生活在乡下，也许偶尔可以去城中一趟，不会有人唾骂他——所以真的没什么竞争。

他坚持了三天，这天正准备上床时，波特又那样瞟了他一眼。德拉科正穿着一件银色织锦马甲，套在祖母绿长袖衬衫之外，下身是天鹅绒及膝马裤——他今早绝对是完全随机取出来的——德拉科逮到他偷看了，哈利厚颜无耻地回望他，简直是在挑衅，闹钟正好又响了，于是德拉科憋住一口气，“好吧，干吧。”

哈利非常投入，在口中将舌头缱绻地绕在德拉科的阴茎上，吮吸顶部；他的头发浓密又柔软，抓起来手感超棒。德拉科在他身下摊开四肢躺在床上，神志恍惚、欲仙欲死，整副身体仿佛醒了过来。他不敢相信自己有权享受如此快乐、如此简单的事情：哈利湿润的嘴唇和坦率的渴望，他的手指掐在德拉科腿根还有臀部，掌握住他——

圈圈急匆匆滑进来，嘶嘶叫着，哈利瞬间起身，上气不接下气道，“命令我！别的什么！快！”德拉科惊恐之下反肘撑起身子，脱口而出，“翻个跟头！”哈利立刻照做，然后双臂抱膝，头垂下去，喘的厉害。

如此看来如果哈利心甘情愿，性的交流反而会起到相反效果。所以，显而易见，德拉科没有这个权利；他只有权在心里渴望，而现在两人一起被困在此处了。还得要好几年呢。

“我对你憎恨的程度没有言语能够表达，”德拉科诚心表示。

“彼此彼此，”哈利咕哝道。然后两人分别溜进两间浴室。

# # # # # 待续 # # # # #


	6. Chapter 6

# # # # # 第六更 # # # # #

德拉科也曾偶尔对某个姑娘小伙动过心，不过即使在校内盟友这个层次上，也从没有人能让他忘记自己的首要利益。然而，在同哈利共同生活了一个月之后——看在梅林的份上，他就是忍不住 ** _偷窥_** 自己，即便德拉科已经有意换回了能够找到的最最朴实的灰色还有黑色袍子——德拉科认真幻想过是否值得冒被大规模杀伤性武器轰杀至渣的风险跟他上 _ **一次**_ 床。他们可以就在这里做，在大厅，一边监视触发机制；一旦它开始出现异状，他们来得及及时停下——

“我们 _ **不行**_ ，”哈利自然自语地发出声音。他也在低头看那件触发装置。两人不约而同咽了一口口水。

与此同时，格兰杰跟波特其他碌碌无为的朋友们仍然蹲在边界处，送进一波波鼓舞人心的消息，基本上都可以归结如下： _ **你们艰难的工作进展到哪一步了，对不起我们完全无能为力暂时什么办法都找不到**_ 。时不时地，他们还会发来一份温暖人心的报告，有关某个倒霉的傻瓜蛋差点不小心越过边线将一切轰上天，诸如此类。

深陷绝望的德拉科全力以赴恳求圈圈每天帮助他们多寻找一颗齿轮，而哈利显然同样身心俱疲，因为他也加入了劝说工作。他跟哈利都使出浑身解数对她诱哄拐骗了一连好几天，再加上德拉科承诺她从今往后每周都能吃到一大桶凝脂奶油，她才终于让步。他们一破晓就开始工作，移除掉一个零件，短暂休息、吃个午餐，再去移除下一个。

确实有些作用：至少两人没剩下多少时间能互相交谈了。 _ **更别说上床**_ 。又过了几周，他们甚至能在机械结构中看到一个明显的空洞。可这天，远处原来地震般的轰隆隆震动，将两人惊醒，在大门另一头，他们远远看到飞射的光焰。那边有战斗正在发生。他们站在窗口遥望，哈利双手垂在身侧，紧紧握拳。“我们得去帮忙，”他恶狠狠说道。

“我们需要做的是打破咒语，”德拉科怼回去。

“一定能有办法加快速度的，”哈利说。“无论发动攻击的是谁，如果他们把谁弄过了边界——”

“之前三个月我们一直束手无策！”

“我们必须尝试点 _ **什么**_ ！”

圈圈好奇地嘶嘶起来。他们的目光落到她身上，接着哈利提出，“要是——要是我们——用复方汤剂变成她的样子？”

“你没法用复方汤剂变成蛇！”

“可她不是一条普通的蛇！”哈利说。“她是——瞧，解释起来很复杂，不过纳吉尼有——体内有一丝人类的灵魂。”德拉科瞠目结舌瞪着他。“我觉得圈圈体内也许也存在一点，值得一试。如果我们 _ **能够**_ 转化成它的形态，她就可以教我们怎样钻到下边去。我们找到齿轮会快上许多——”

庄园橱柜里有几瓶现成的复方汤剂。德拉科板着脸将一枚鳞片投进一只瓶子里，递给波特。“你先。如果我们之中有一个会变成半人半蛇的怪物，一定得 _ **是你**_ 。”

哈利翻了个白眼，一饮而尽，不一会儿就扭曲变形成一条完美的、金灿灿的、跟圈圈一模一样的蛇。他耸起身子，命令般嘶嘶出声。德拉科低头看看他，深吸一口气，缓缓咽下一大口。

这是一段漫长痛苦的扭曲经历，像是飞路传送，又像被变形成一只雪貂——德拉科这辈子绝不会忘记——然后他感觉自己正通过一个奇怪的、超广角的镜头观察这世界，很快这点奇怪也消失无踪。圈圈说，“走这边，”清晰明了，然后自然而然地，他蜿蜒滑行跟在她身后，通过暖气管道，沿着温暖宜人的管道爬行，穿过古老砖块的一个破洞，进入黑漆漆的逼仄空间，越过更多堆积的骨殖，来到混乱纠缠的巨大齿轮复合体之下。

变成蛇后就很难保持人类的思维方式，不过他跟哈利迄今已经将这些齿轮研究了好几个月，其连锁机制模式已经彻底烙印在他们脑子里。他们一连解决掉二十多个齿轮，直接用毒牙将其精巧地取出，任它们坠落在下边。然后毫不间断、无比迅速地继续下去，两人毫无自觉地互相滑过彼此、以及圈圈的身体，直到德拉科忽然感觉浑身上下一阵战栗席卷而来，接着他赶紧转身、飞一般向后激射而出，哈利就跟在他尾巴后头。他们窜出通风口时已经膨胀回人类的形貌，四肢着地、气喘吁吁，格兰杰就在此时推开大门，大叫出声，“哈利！哈利，你在这里吗？”

他们俩死死盯着她，她转身捕捉到他们的身影。“你们做到了！”她说。

“然后你就觉得自己可以 _ **以身试法**_ 地来测试一下吗？”德拉科提高音调，质问道。她怒气冲冲回瞪他。

“穆尔塞伯带领一群摄魂怪袭击了我们，试图强行突破封锁，”她说。“在他们声东击西时，格雷伯克手下一只狼人拖住一位麻瓜出身的女孩绕到你家边境的另一端，然后放她离开。我们抓住他们最后一个人时她刚好从大门出来，所以我们才知道你们此时肯定已经破解了咒语——”

“用不着你的感谢，”德拉科说。意识到自己距离死亡曾有多近，他一阵瑟缩。

格兰杰竟然好意思看起来气鼓鼓的。她转过身，完全回避了他。“至少事情终于解决了，”她对哈利说。“我们仍然需要消除剩下的咒语，并且化解死亡魔法的力量，不过用不着赶忙了。不光是这星期剩下的时间，还有大把时间可花。”她喜笑颜开，“咱们回家吧！”

哈利愣在原地，张口结舌，“呃，啊？”他手足无措地看了看德拉科。

德拉科直直回望他。那副表情解读起来完全没有困难，因为德拉科感同身受。换句话说，格兰杰爱走就走，他们俩可以留下来不在任何人干扰下滚上三天三夜的床单，不过 _ **他才不要**_ 说出口，既然哈利不打算说。

“咱们把这些玩意儿从你身上拿下来，”她补充道。“ _阿霍拉洞开_ ！”锁链丁零当啷落到地上。

显而易见，哈利什么都 _ **不会说**_ 。格兰杰对德拉科一个字儿也没有，雄赳赳离开，哈利依依不舍朝身后望过最后一眼之后，没多大会儿就跟上了她。出于某个德拉克完全不明白的原因，他不愿将自己的脚步耽搁在这里。

那就这样吧。德拉科在他们身后关上大门，转身回到大厅。防卫咒已被破解，大厅一半的面积变成择人而噬的巨大洞穴，而另一半之下或许还藏着需要取出的骸骨。而现在他又是一个人了。不过至少，他阻止了伏地魔将他的家变成巨型杀戮之地。好吧。 _ **更大的**_ 杀戮之地。

圈圈爬过地板，缠绕他的脚踝形成一个双重8字，轻轻发出嘶声，不知怎的恍惚间仿佛在问他， _ **你还好吗**_ ？

德拉科不确定自己心情怎样，并决定还是不要知道的好。“跟预期中差不多好，我想，”说完，他前往楼上，上床睡觉去。

#

哈利几天后回到这里，带领一群傲罗继续分解剩下的咒语。 _ **预言家日报**_ 在此期间大肆宣传最后一撮食死徒的被捕， _ **当然，除声名狼藉的卢修斯和德拉科·马尔福之外，尽管最后阶段自伏地魔势力的倒戈仍然存疑，他们仍保持自由之身**_ ，并高度赞扬了哈利·波特跟赫敏·格兰杰，思维敏捷的战争英雄，揭露并铲除了一个食死徒试图杀害成千上万麻瓜巫师的诡雷陷阱。

德拉科玩味地考虑过要不要联络报社，帮他们最喜欢的几家供应商买下几块广告版面，强烈暗示故事另有隐情，这样显然能够为他赢得一次面谈机会，得到一点点眼前急需的正面宣传。不过不知怎的，他提不起劲来。

他同母亲通了话。她跟卢修斯决定暂时留在托斯卡纳。“至少在工人日以继夜在家中穿梭期间，亲爱的，”她说。“你不来加入我们吗？我——我觉得也许我们全都需要换换空气。”

“也许吧，”德拉科说。当他想到仍然堆砌在石板下的尸体，当他久久凝视大洞中间伏地魔凶残杀咒脉动的绿色心脏，他只想走出家门，再也不要回来。不过他没法 _ **离开**_ 。托斯卡纳不够吸引他。哪里也不够。

当哈利出现时，德拉科胸中涌出一股深沉的、多余的情绪，或许是 _ **期待**_ 吧，多么悲哀。无论如何，这纯粹是庸人自扰。哈利带领着十几位傲罗，包括格兰杰和韦斯莱双双都在，他双手插兜、生硬地开口打起了招呼，“你——你最近还好吧？”

“很好，波特，你呢？”德拉科镇定自若地回答。战争期间，他的大脑封闭术进展得极为优秀。他敢肯定，自己的情绪一丝一毫也没有流露到脸上。他唯一后悔的是自己怎么穿了这件宝石蓝外套。

他留下傲罗们在大厅中享受乐趣，自己则同圈圈一起逃到树林里。夏天已经过去，不过天气还没有转凉；步道边零零散散有些粗糙的长椅，他在其中一条长椅上坐下，望着第一批枯叶飘落到森林的地面上。直到哈利出现。德拉科盯住他，而哈利喉结滚动，向他迈了一步，说，“德拉科——”

“开什么玩笑？”他厉声打断他的话，尽管胸口似乎感到一丝抽痛。“你在别人面前看都不敢正眼看我，还想跟我暗度陈仓？”

哈利绷紧下巴。“这一切无法 _ **结束**_ ，”他狠狠说道，“罗恩的哥哥牺牲了。赫敏的父母——他们离开了，为安全着想她将他们送去了澳洲，他们不打算回来了。她在这所房子里 _ **受过折磨**_ 。还有卢娜——还有其他许多人——对他们而言，伏地魔的死亡并不代表一切就终结了，而我不会要求他们，不会要求那些与我同生共死、几乎 ** _付出生命_** 的人，让他们不得不规劝我、对我发火或为我担心，就因为我的一时性致。我没有渴望你到那种地步。如果你就想发泄一下，很好，我也一样。不过不会有更多意义了。”

德拉科狠狠干咽一口。当然啦。他跟他——门不当户不对。忽然之间，他对潘西生出迟来的、扎心的同情之意：原来在跟那个杀人如麻的精神变态同流合污 _ **之前**_ ，自己就已经是个彻头彻尾的混蛋了。多么讽刺啊，哈利跟他的伙伴们对他这样的误入歧途感觉十恶不赦，却对富可敌国的财富以及出身教养不屑一顾。

他几乎要说出什么恶毒的话来挽回颜面，比如 _ **我现在对你一点也不感冒了，毕竟现在我又不是困住不得脱身、还得去拯救你那些珍贵的泥巴种朋友的性命**_ ，不过毕竟这些话言不由衷，而且哈利这番爆发也并不是针对任何人的嘲弄。“对不起，波特，”他说。“我并不是不能理解你的立场，不过最近我的自尊心有点岌岌可危，剩下的这一点不可能再丢掉。”哈利面红耳赤，扭过头去，没有尝试与他争辩。德拉科站起来。“把这地方打扫干净吧，祝你们好运。完成之后通知我的律师一声，好吗？”

他转身走开。在他身后，哈利喊道，“等等，德拉科——德拉科，你要去哪儿？”

# # # # # 待续 # # # # #


	7. Chapter 7

# # # # # 第七更 # # # # #

德拉科没有回答他，主要是因为他自己也不知道要往何处去，直到晚上发现自己来到了莱斯特兰奇庄园。他手中握着扫帚，胳膊上盘着圈圈，除了魔杖跟背上的衣服之外身无长物。大教堂哀戚戚地耸立着，当他推开大门，又有一块房顶跌落下来，险些砸到他的头。他有些担心自己会感觉到贝拉特里克斯或者什么别的存在，不过整栋宅子只有一种荒废感，空荡荡的，除了风声呼啸着无孔不入。

他花了好几天才将荒弃程度最小的那间卧室修理得适宜居住，之后就开始修葺房顶，因为除非能遮风避雨，否则修理下边的任何东西都毫无意义。他前往附近麻瓜村庄的小酒吧吃饭，并且帮圈圈外带食物。人们贴心地无视了他：他们显然以为他是某种古怪却无害的疯子，也许他们想法的三分之二都没错，因为他在湿冷秋天每况愈下的环境中过着露营般的生活，还辛劳得像条狗一样修补房子，亲力亲为，这栋废墟还曾属于他所有愚昧亲戚中最荒谬那一支，而他原本可以在佛罗伦萨吃着冰淇淋，或者至少住在一间体面的公寓里。

有一次，在打扫过程中，他在一个玻璃框里发现了几张家族照片，这玻璃框应该是老早前就滑落到书架后边，于是在残骸中幸存下来。照片上是贝拉特里克斯、他母亲，还有她们的姐妹安多米达，她们年轻貌美、笑靥如花，照片摄于一场生日舞会；贝拉特里克斯意气风发，下巴扬得高高的，手挽笑意沉着的罗道夫斯·莱斯特兰奇。不过，她面孔上已能看出几分冷酷，他望着她，突然鲜明地感觉到有个影子从身旁掠过，如同摄魂怪的指尖堪堪拂过他颈背的寒毛。他一个激灵，将它放到一边。

毫不夸张地说，他以前从未见过安多米达哪怕一张照片。他事后才意识到——还有一个孩子，不是吗？安多米达的女儿，在战争中被杀害的女儿——她留下一个孩子。伏地魔因为这事嘲笑过他们。这件事堵在他大脑深处整整一周，像一顿难以消化的食物，然后他写信给自己的律师，要他秘密寻找他们的下落，调查他们的境况，以及相关事情。

律师回信说安多米达同外孙特迪一起安静地生活在一间小农舍里，同麻瓜们比邻而居，靠她去世丈夫微薄的保险金过活。德拉科手执信件默默坐在壁炉旁边——这时他已经再次拥有了一个功能正常的壁炉，从前他从未因此深感庆幸过——几乎一整天，犹豫不决，抚摸盘绕在他膝头取暖的圈圈。夜幕降临时，一股刺骨寒风从窗棂旁最后几丝裂缝钻了进来，他在一阵寒颤之后，突然取出了纸笔。

他母亲从她的父母那里继承了苏格兰的一间狩猎小屋跟威尔士的一座农场；贝拉特里克斯则继承了位于巴思的联排别墅，现在已经在他名下了。安多米达曾在那里生活过。他撰写了一封措辞正式、文体呆板的信函，欢迎她随意使用此处房屋，所有费用全免，并且提到他很乐意负担特迪的教育费用。他封好信笺，将它寄送给律师以便转交，以防自己改变主意。他没必要询问母亲的想法；因为他知道，而且他也知道她仍未改变主意。只有 _ **他**_ 改变了，不知不觉。

安多米达回覆了他的信。她感谢了他，却表示农舍生活非常快乐，对她跟一个孩子来讲空间也完全足够，并且目前为止，她自力更生、生活并不艰难。不过，她将很乐意让特迪与他结识，如果他愿意上门做客的话，这一点他无法理解——她这么说是什么用意？她不可能 ** _真心_** 想他拜访呀。然而她还建议了三个周末，于是他要么冷落她，要么就只能接受，所以他略带谨慎地同意了。

一周之后上门拜访时，对于她跟姐妹们外表上的相似之处，他本来已经做好了心理准备。然而当她开门迎客的那一刻，他发现她跟贝拉特里克斯毫无相似之处。她柔声说道，“你好，德拉科。”

“你好，安多米达姨妈，”他说。这称呼在舌尖的感觉好陌生。他成长过程中没有什么亲戚，他们要么已经死了，要么脱离了关系，要么住在阿兹卡班。

她邀请他抱一抱小宝宝，惹得他惊恐不已。他从前也没怎么见过这种小生物，再说，要是他—— ** _尿_** 在他身上或者怎么样，那可如何是好。宝宝坐在他膝头，冥思苦想般咀嚼着一只猫狸子填充玩具的耳朵。“呃，他可真漂亮，”他心里想着什么时候能把他还回去。“他——是不是太小了点？”报复一般，小婴儿吐了他一身，她只好找出她丈夫的一件旧衬衫给他换上。

“我听说你在庄园里的事迹了，”两人一道喝茶时，她平静地说。她女儿曾是一位傲罗；可能她的朋友还会过来拜访。“你表现得非常勇敢。”他往婴儿床那边望过去——他之前没想到，不过当然——这孩子也有可能不幸罹难，跟其他人一样。

“我别无选择，”他回答。

他再度尝试提及资助，可她却坚定地拒绝了，“一旦我们遇到困难，我会告诉你的。不过我还有保险，还有——还有朵拉的死亡抚恤金。我们没问题。”

“你们住在窝棚里，”德拉科有几分恼火。“一间 _ **麻瓜**_ 窝棚。难道他不应该在一栋得体的巫师宅子里长大吗？”

她大笑起来。“只要住着巫师的宅子，就是一栋得体的巫师宅子，”这话闹得他完全不得要领，当她看到他的表情，她温柔说道，“德拉科，亲爱的，我在这间房子里生活得非常快乐。从前在自己家没有的快乐。这一点比任何其他事情都更加重要，真真切切。你现在住在哪里呢？马尔福庄园还在清理中，对吗？我能理解，那支咒语不愿意被消灭。”他都不知道这么多呢。

“我在——我继承了莱斯特兰奇的家产，”德拉科回答。

她皱起眉头。“但是那儿已经将近二十年没有人住过了。它肯定已经破败了。”

“多多少少吧，”德拉克说。他浑身不自在地意识到自己的居住安排无法避免对方合情合理的批评。“我慢慢在修复它。”

当他告别离开时，她亲吻了他的脸颊，然后突然抬起胳膊，双手捧住他的脸庞，带着一副古怪的、他似曾相识却无以名状的表情凝视他许久。直到回到家里，在一面没有裂开的镜子里看到自己的样子，德拉科才在自己脸上发现了同样的表情： _ **你也冲出来了，跟我一样**_ 。他们逃离了陷阱，逃离了它潜伏的贪婪利齿——它已经吞没过这个家族中的太多成员。

无论如何，这次拜访，这次友好的表示，敲碎了他自己从前也不知道其存在的保护壳。在此之后，他感到了可怕的、强烈的孤独。第二天晚上，他坐下来给父母写信，写下的却是 _ **亲爱的哈利**_ ，然后不得不慌慌张张将它扔进壁炉里，防止自己叛逆的手指继续下去。他得体的巫师宅子住起来又冷又空旷，让他生出了要不干脆能得到什么就先抓在手里的危险倾向。他凝视着信纸卷起的边缘、以及火焰将它吞噬时爆发的明亮火苗，如有骨鲠在喉。他胸中涌出强烈的悲伤，仿佛有什么特别重要的东西正从指缝间溜走。不过当然啦，那本就不是他的，也 ** _不可能_** 属于他。他没有订阅 _ **预言家日报**_ ，不过安多米达姨妈家有一份，敞开在第三版上——折痕下方刚好有一张哈利在魁地奇比赛上的照片，身穿找球手制服，手臂环在金妮·韦斯莱肩头。满面笑容。

那么，很好。虽然德拉科拥有不了这一个，不过不表示他 _ **什么**_ 都拥有不了。再说——比起心愿不得偿来讲，世上还有许多糟糕得多的事情。他了解那些更糟糕的事，侥天之幸，他幸免于难。他心中是庆幸的，而且他也 _ **决定**_ 退而求其次。当这封有始无终的信完全化为灰烬，他伸手抽出一张全新的信纸，在例行问候以及对父母身体健康的祝愿之后，他写下， _ **我想，也许是时候展开相亲了**_ 。

# # # # # 待续 # # # # #


	8. Chapter 8

# # # # # 第八更 # # # # #

第二天一早，他前往伦敦打算雇佣几位专门的建筑业人士。尽管心中理所当然地觉得并不可能会出现任何问题，他还是去了古灵阁一趟，查看自己的财政状况，只是为了知悉一下到底都包括些什么。“左隧道，”他一出现，坐在桌子后边的妖精职员就头也不抬地说。

“不，”德拉科答道。“我不去马尔福金库：我继承了莱斯特兰奇家的财产，”他掏钥匙的动作才进行到一半，话音范围内的每一位妖精全都脸色发白，顿住了手中的工作。

一位资深妖精职员出现在他面前，匆忙说道，“请走这边，马尔福先生，”试图将他接引到一间私人会客室。不过，德拉科向来对别人的弱点拥有极为敏锐的嗅觉，于是他突然就记起了：哈利说过伏地魔有一件魔法物品来自莱斯特兰奇家的金库。这就意味着，在战争即将结束的混乱时机，他真的 ** _抢劫了古灵阁_** 。

“我就待在这儿，”德拉科将自己的声音保持在正常音量，不至于从极远处就能听到，不过却有提高声调的威胁含在里边，“除非有人能够向我解释一下为什么只是例行查看一下新金库，似乎倒会产生什么麻烦。我 ** _相信_** 一切都还井井有条吧？古灵阁的安保工作一如既往固若金汤？”

“哈，哈，”资深妖精努力挤出笑容。这个表情在所有妖精脸上总是看不出有什么差异。

通过一番愉悦的交谈，德拉科告知妖精管理人员们——此时已有三位簇拥到他周围，包括行长——他可以接受他们关于此贼只是一起恐怖意外的保证，再也不重复以及当然绝不再提及并且 _ **确切保证**_ 坚决不会在公开场合以失窃金库主人的身份证实，作为交换条件，他们必须将所有无主金库——所有来自那些没有留下遗嘱又失去了所有继承者的纯血家庭的——将它们移交给魔法部，用以对战争受害者进行补偿。

对此种解决方案他相当自鸣得意：安多米达姨妈永远也不可能知道这笔钱是经他之手得到的，可她也不可能会拒绝，因为其他人都有。这笔财富分摊下去也足够了。罗齐尔家已经全都没了，还有艾弗里家，赛尔温家，还有——还有克拉布家，他有点怅然，可还是强打起精神，挂上一副冷静的笑容同这些闷闷不乐的妖精们逐一握手道别。

“噢，”他想了想又说道，“我的房子还需要一个妖精施工队，”因为这样工程会进展得顺利得多。

他母亲两天后现身时——自然是因为那封信而来的，即使天堂、人间以及地狱全都横亘在路上大概也无法阻挡她的脚步——这栋房子看上去已经焕然一新。德拉科有点怀念亲力亲为的感觉，不过他无法否认，一旦冒险离开最近的壁炉两尺之外，还是 ** _温暖_** 更加打动人心。纳西莎在一大堆行李的环绕之下踏入大厅，当他下楼迎接时，她正略带惊讶地环顾四周。“亲爱的，看来你干了不少活儿。我差点认不出这地方了。”

从前，一切事宜会自然而然按部就班、水到渠成。他母亲会给所有熟人写信，撇下暗示，放出消息。他们会在伦敦找一所合适的宅子，或者在巴思——他母亲自己就是在巴思的别墅首次亮相的——并组织一场甄选宴会，以公示他已开始进入相亲流程这一信号。人们会争先恐后；相互邀请的请柬会堆到天花板那么高。可是现在，他们的宴会桌旁只填得上五个座位，而这已经是绞尽脑汁了。

“我们必须采取迂回策略，”纳西莎仿佛一位面临敌众我寡严峻形势的将军，秉承务实主义、严肃说道。“幸好，仍然有一些古老世家幸存下来。卡罗家还没有完全没落。”

他们家有一位年长贵妇甚至在第一战时就以年龄为借口置身事外，而她愿意招待他们参加一场宴会。纳西莎可以借此机会联络一些老校友，以及德拉科祖父母那一代的泛泛之交。这办法并不理想——他当然不可能在那儿遇到任何相亲对象——但至少是个不错的开端。“他们会私下八卦，一传十十传百，毕竟，你可是相当富有的，”她母亲勉强扯了扯嘴角。“不过恐怕我们不得不大幅度降低标准了，亲爱了，”她补充道。她已经开始列出条件合适的对象，审查起来。

他感觉自己再也不在乎这些标准了，却也不介意母亲收集一份待选人名单。反正他心中也没有特定目标，而她们之中无疑至少有一位——他会找点话跟她聊，她也一样。她拥有家族，拥有朋友，还拥有所有那些他已丢失的社会关系。“不要找那种——牵涉过深的家庭，”他说，而纳西莎并没有与他争辩。她反倒说，“你这样实在是明智，亲爱的。为了恢复我们的地位，跟他们疏远一些才好。也许我可以多加几个名字上来。”

至少现在所有人都知道他们不会被抓进阿兹卡班了，而且他们家向来以永远都能化险为夷而著称。许多人还记得卢修斯在 _ **上一次**_ 战争之后成功摆脱了当局的纠缠，最后手中握着的权力几乎没有任何衰减。更不用说，莱斯特兰奇家的财富在当年、被静置十七年以前就已经富可敌国，而全部由他直接继承。在他这个年纪的大多数巫师再过几十年也赚不到这么多钱。如果他们计划成功，他能重回社交圈——之后就可以靠金钱打开局面。

他可以举行一轮假日舞会，在这儿，以及在伦敦。然后继续进行非正式拜访，参加相亲晚会。到冬去春来时，宅子里就可以举行乡间宴会了，他们到时就能反过来邀请两三位最重要的候选者，每一位都会携世交好友一同参加以便咨询他们的意见，待时机到了，他会做出最终决定，她也一样。如果一切进展顺利，十月前他就可以结婚了。

他认识有的男孩一提到传统相亲就胆战心惊的样子，仿佛想象自己锒铛入狱一样。他向来无法理解：他从来都是喜欢这种方式的，寻找一位合伙人，一位毋庸置疑的盟友，一位与他的利益休戚相关这样就能付予 _ **信任**_ 的伙伴。也许没这么快，但他过去两年像是熬过了二十年一样，还有什么好等的？他从小看到的就是自己的父母，并向来以他们为榜样。再说，他也一直觉得在这方面是需要母亲帮助的：他自然不想一念之差做下错误的抉择，而人们总是轻易就会犯下错误。候选名单上绝大多数被划去的名字是因为对方太过忠诚——对于曾经坚韧不拔地奋力抗争黑魔王的那些人来说，未曾同他们戮力齐心者是道不同不相为谋的。

他尽量不要想的那么远，大多数时候还是成功的。只不过偶尔还是会为思绪所困。

好在宴会进行得很顺利。一开始，事态看起来不太客观；整个晚餐期间，大多数老太太们都用不以为然的眼光扫视他和他母亲。然后，稍后在客厅中时，窃窃私语的流言并不十分隐秘，德拉科只能勉强装作听不到，而那位 _ **心地慈悲**_ 的女主人，她对德拉科说，“当然，我们无法对最近这一系列事件的后果表示愉快。”

他没能克制住自己：他拖长语调慢吞吞地说，“是啊，那些谋杀酷刑折磨迫害实在令人遗憾。”接着就走开取了一份够劲的酒精饮料，他相当清楚，自己彻底搞砸了这次机会，估计目前只能放弃，等到明年再去国外继续相亲之旅了。

然后，一位极为顽固的女士，哈罗因太太站起身来——她是位坚持己见的人，她的家族通常半数是格兰芬多，半数是赫夫帕夫——她穿过房间来到纳西莎身边，对她说，“亲爱的，上次见到你已经是很久之前了，不过我有点不太舒服。也许你愿意星期六来我家共进晚餐？我可以介绍我的孙女莉迪亚给你们认识。”纳西莎过后得意洋洋地说，这简直超过了她最乐观的期待值。

莉迪亚·哈罗因本人并不是真心意欲相亲：她一开始就表明了态度，她只是好玩而已，暂时还没有结婚的打算。不过德拉科挺喜欢她的，而且她也喜欢圈圈，这一点是他本人的首要筛选条件。她携他为伴出席了最初的几场假日舞会：这是互惠互利的，因为她比德拉科年长七岁。近代，或者说已经有超过一个世纪，这种情况都是不予考虑的，然而她更年长的亲戚们都在推波助澜，因为 _ **他们**_ 年纪越来越大了，快要没法好好享受一场婚礼了。

两个星期之后， _ **预言家日报**_ 上刊登了一张他跟莉迪亚在迪瓦恩家的新年舞会上共舞的照片，并暗示好事将近。社会版记者消息的准确度也就这么个水平了，不过倒是良好地传达了他严肃的意向。并且，这篇文章中强调了他 _ **继承的财产颇具规模**_ 。

终于，几封以他本人为目标的、态度慎重的晚餐邀约被送到宅子上，接着，在他接受并同母亲一起出席几次之后，数量开始增加。这表明他确实进入了适婚者的市场。纳西莎巧妙而彻底地在每场宴会上摸清每个房间的情况，那一周晚些时候就能邀请到足够的人数在自己家组织一场小型晚餐聚会，餐后就组起两队人玩问答卡片——虽然话说得不多，却并非无足轻重。因为当晚之后的第二天早上，他就接到了第一份舞会邀请，接下来又过了两个星期，他每天收到的邀请函数量从毛毛雨变成了暴风雪。

所以他成功了。他应该感到得意洋洋才对，这是一场值得庆祝的胜利，可他实际上只感觉松了一口气，庆幸能够继续下去。

在那几天之后，他前往对角巷自己的裁缝处试衣——现在人人都穿着宝石色——却在街上撞到了哈利。德拉科胸口拧了一个结，却骄傲地掩饰得很好：“哈利，”他的声调正常到完美。“希望你过得还好。顺便问问，庄园里有进展了吗？”

哈利恶狠狠盯着他，仿佛德拉科刚捅了他一刀似的，咬牙切齿地说，“我会通知你的 ** _律师_** 的，你不就是这么想的吗？你跑来伦敦做什么？我还以为你这周末就要订婚了呢。”

“什么，因为 _ **预言家日报**_ 说的吗？别傻了，”德拉科嗤之以鼻，然后顿了一下，犹疑地打量起哈利来。“等等，这是个玩笑吗？”

“什么？”

“你不可能是真的因为 _ **我要结婚**_ 而吃醋了吧，波特。结婚 _ **法律上讲是必须**_ 得有证婚人的。”

哈利面红耳赤。“我没以为你要结婚。”

“我 _ **要结**_ 的。只不过不是跟莉迪亚。”

“噢。”哈利说。“好吧。那么，恭喜了。我——我相信你会——”

简直像是跟圈圈对话一样，两人之间横亘着种族的界限或者别的什么东西。“可你不能恭喜我，因为我 _ **还没找到那个女孩呢**_ ，”德拉科说。哈利张口结舌，眉头拧了起来。

“所以说你——你计划 ** _从帽子里变出_** 一个人来，或是怎样？”

德拉科凶巴巴瞪他一眼。“要知道，波特，如果花上一个钟头我可以把传统相亲流程给你解释清楚，不过我想不出有这样做的必要。我想结婚，想组成一个家庭，却不觉得凭缘分能找到一个不止想跟我鬼鬼祟祟偷情的家伙。既然你 _ **不合**_ 条件，这个流程真的不关你的事。”

他以这样一个气势汹汹的声明做结，脑袋扬得高高的，从哈利身边掠过。回到马车的一路上他都沉浸在巨大的胜利满足中，仍还带有几分愤愤不平，然后才突然醍醐灌顶般意识到哈利 _ **嫉妒得快发疯了**_ 。

“母亲，恐怕我们的策略需要稍作调整，”一回到巴思的别墅，他就告诉纳西莎。“我心有所属了。”

她一脸震惊地盯住他——在她脸上这种程度算是震惊了。“难道是……潘西？”

“不，如果是潘西的话，我早就告诉你了，”德拉科回答。“很抱歉：给你写信之前我就将这个名字摒弃出了考虑范围。我当时感觉行不通。”

“怎么可能 _ **行不通！亲爱的！**_ ”通常来讲这句责备确实很有道理。

“因为对方是哈利·波特，”德拉科坦率地说，而她霎时间愣住了。

“啊，”过了一会，她才半信半疑地应了一声。

“没错，就是他，”德拉科说。“不过从好的方面看，原来他完全对我神魂颠倒呢。”

# # # # # 待续 # # # # #


	9. Chapter 9

# # # # # 第九更 # # # # #

他遇到的第一个困难是，据德拉科所知，哈利根！本！就！不参与交际，更不要说有 _ **他**_ 能打进去的圈子了。幸好，哈罗因太太担任着许多慈善机构的董事会成员，并且非常乐意邀请哈利抛头露面来吸引赞助，而显然，秉着严酷的殉道主义精神，哈利勉为其难地屈服了。

莉迪亚同样满腔热忱地投入这个计划中来。“只要能摆脱那些三姑六婆，”她兴致勃勃。不知不觉第一场慈善舞会就到了，她跟德拉科又上了两次报纸，而他在他们当晚的服饰上已经花掉了三千个金加隆。他身着午夜蓝主色调，配以银色装饰，莉迪亚则正好相反，两人珠联璧合得连瞎子都能看出是一起的，并且整套服装内嵌了轻盈咒语，所以他们俩看起来 _ **真的**_ 会像童话故事的主角一样。保险起见，德拉科还在别住领结的珠宝上施了一点魅力咒——当然不是 _ **庸俗**_ 的那种，不过确实发挥了效果：卡在迎宾队列末端的哈利甚至在德拉科还未与第一位主人打招呼时就已锁定了他。他完全目不转睛，中间的宾客只好自己抓住他的手来摇晃。

“波特，”德拉科说，力所能及地表达出趾高气昂的冷淡态度，将自己想象成精灵之王什么的。“你见过莉迪亚·哈罗因吗？”

“嗨，”哈利惜言如金地向她致意。之后，他整晚都一动不动地坐在主桌旁看他们跳舞，明显肢体紧绷。

所以一切进展顺利，很明显，第二个攻略目标是要突破哈利抗拒力的主要来源：他的格兰芬多朋友。这才是更严峻的挑战。即便德拉科已经稍微拓展了交际圈，可当他试图推演起来，毫不夸张地说，他需要通过二十三个人的关系链才能与格兰杰扯上关系，而且这还是算上了仅有一面之交的对象。这样实在是太难操作了，再说他实际上也想不出任何能讨好她的办法。

韦斯莱就更加不用考虑。至少格兰杰对他的怨恨只是私仇；可韦斯莱家跟马尔福家彼此之间的憎恶与不合已经延续了几个世纪，更不要说韦斯莱的妹妹极有可能是德拉科最需防备的情敌。不过无论如何，德拉科敢合理推断，一旦搞定了格兰杰，他基本上就畅通无阻了： _ **她**_ 绝对是他们当中说话算话的那个。德拉科盯着那一串人名，进退两难，然后突然福至心灵：也许他可以尝试一下哈利风格的策略，仅此一次——毕竟，她是他的朋友啊。

这一次来到傲罗总部，他接收到的怀疑的侧目没那么多了，甚至还有人勉强向他点头致意。这让他有些不自在，所以他冷冷回以点头，昂首阔步，仿佛信心满满自己会得到欢迎一样。他花了一会儿才找到格兰杰的行踪：她向上搬到了负 _ **一楼**_ 的一间巨大的办公室，书桌上堆积如山，他只能猜测她是跨越艰难险阻将挡她道的所有愚蠢凡人们的工作全都揽上了身。她心不在焉道，“好的，放那里就行，我会看的，”头也不抬。

“我才一点也不信，”瞟了瞟那成堆的文件，德拉科道。

她猛地挺直腰杆，面红耳赤起来。“噢，德拉科！”他感觉自己有可能立刻被她赶出去，可她看上去却明显显得 _ **心虚**_ 。“呃，瞧，我真的很抱歉，你完全有理由不快——”在她手舞足蹈比划过后，他意识到她说的是 _ **马尔福庄园**_ 。她的道歉是因为他们还没有将那里清理完毕，仿佛这活儿干不完他就会无家可归一样。

这是个意料之外的优秀的切入点，于是他坐到她对面，任她长篇大论道歉了一阵，才宽宏大量地回答，“我理解，格兰杰。你们有性命攸关的事情需要优先处理。”

“噢，是的，你实在……真是非常……”她渐渐收声，因为显然，“ _ **好心**_ ”这个词她实在说不出口。“不过那还是你的家，我承诺我们会尽快完成。对不起。”她顿了顿，看到他没有起身离开，于是小心翼翼道，“你还有什么其他需要吗？”

“是的，”德拉科回答，深吸一口气。呃，这样看起来太不自然了。“我想同你化干戈为玉帛。”

她直勾勾盯着他看。“嗯，什么？”

他觉得自己已经表现得再明显不过了，可她明显想要他一字一句说出口。他磨了磨牙。“学校期间，在你面前我一直是个彻头彻尾的混蛋，然后又投靠了伏地魔，站到你们的对立面。我现在感到后悔莫及，想同你言归于好。我需要怎样做才能弥补？”

她静静坐在椅子上，好几分钟一言不发。终于，她狐疑问道，“你这样做有什么原因吗？”

这实在是个荒谬的问题，而它的答案甚至更为荒谬，可他都已经走到这一步了，必须坚持下去才行。“当然了！”他说。然后她刚张开嘴巴就被他抢先说道，“可我不会告诉你原因！”

“为什么不！”

“因为如果我说了，你也许会毁掉一切，”德拉科回答。“所以除非你宣誓保密，否则我不会告诉你。”

她看上去越来越摸不着头脑了。“这件事情会导致有人受到伤害吗？”

德拉科沉下脸，不情不愿地承认，“最有可能的结果，受到伤害的人是我。”他不喜欢这样，可他明白自己的机会仍然渺茫——波特也许对他干柴烈火，可目前为止并未因此靠近自己。“好了，格兰杰，我来这里是想开诚布公的，不过现在我感觉自己像个天生的疯子一样。你就不能痛快回答行还是不行？”

“你这样做是 _ **有目的**_ 的？我只是疑惑你是不是被下了吐真剂。”她又沉默片刻，整张脸孔因为厌恶皱了起来。“呃， _ **好吧**_ 。只要关于是否有人会因此受害的事你没撒谎，我就会为你保守秘密，并且不对此采取任何行动。告诉我吧。”

德拉科嗤之以鼻。“信你才怪。除非你发牢不可破誓，否则我不会将任何秘密告诉你。 _ **而且**_ 你必须承诺要告诉我用来与你弥补关系的办法，”他本以为两人的讨论已经进展不下去了，可是 _ **不**_ ，因为他充满忧虑的、后知后觉地意识到，如果有格兰杰坚决无法忍受的事，那就是这世界上有任何人对任何事比她知道得还要多，并且，一旦你对一个誓约提出了条件，就无法 _ **反悔**_ 了。于是在花了二十分钟劝说她不要接受这个誓言却徒劳无功之后，他终于被拉到走廊尽头那位文员面前见证她的宣誓，一宣完誓她就立刻拽他回到办公室，甩上门，要求道，“好了吧？”

“真不敢相信我竟然这么做了，”德拉科怒视着她。“波特有朝一日最好对我的作为表示欣赏。”

“我就知道！我就知道跟哈利有关！你希望从他那里得到什么？如果你计划 _ **任何**_ ——”

“我爱上他了！”德拉科冲她嚷嚷。

她瞠目结舌，表情实在滑稽。“噢，我做了什么呀，”她喁喁说着，坐到椅子上。

“我 ** _努力_** 说服你不要了，”德拉科忿忿然。

她深吸一口气，双手平撑在桌面上。“没关系的，”她自言自语，至少德拉科觉得她是在自言自语；因为显然，她不是在跟 _ **他**_ 讲话。“反正绝对不可能发生任何事情的，即便我没法警告他。哈利不可能忍得了你。”

德拉科眯起双眼，一屁股坐回她桌子对面的座椅。“那倒是有意思了，他给我 _ **吹箫**_ 的时候可没有悬崖勒马的意思呢，格兰杰。”

“不要告诉我！”她高呼，“我不想知道更多了！而且他 _ **才不会**_ ，你胡说八道！”

“随你怎么想。现在你该回答我的问题了吧？怎么做？”

“什么问题？”她立刻反应过来，“不！没有任何办法！我不会给你任何机会与我 _ **和解**_ ，好让你能够轻易 _ **引诱**_ 哈利！”

“格兰杰，我请你注意一下，”德拉科厉声道。“我没 _ **必要**_ 引诱他。我 _ **才是**_ 那个拒绝瞒着你们跟他偷情的人。我想的是跟他 _ **结婚**_ 。”

“ _ **不**_ ，”实际上，她只能发出一声呜咽。

# # # # # 待续 # # # # #


	10. Chapter 10

# # # # # 第十更 # # # ##

德拉科气急败坏地回家，一边努力安抚自己的焦虑。格兰杰如约向他说明，想同她化干戈为玉帛，他必须给她带来一颗鹰头马身有翼兽未孵化的活卵，关于这个，他在同巫师宠物店的店主简短交流过后得知，需要那头骏鹰当面赠予才行，因为被盗窃的卵将立刻孵化、并且刚孵化的雏鸟发出的尖鸣会吸引方圆五十里内的骏鹰过来对盗窃者 ** _群起而攻之_** 。

同时，格兰杰显然正处心积虑想办法在不违背 _ **誓约**_ 的前提下对他进行阻挠，并且他觉得只要给她足够时间，肯定还是能想出办法的。所以他现在 _ **不光是**_ 没有改善状况，还给自己设下了时限。

他扑通一声坐到壁炉旁，圈圈爬上他的腿，毫不客气地趴在他膝头，尽可能摆好位置——等身体一长大到无法缠在他身上四处行走，她就再次加快了生长速度。现在看来，每一份凝脂奶油似乎都能让她的增长至少五英寸。他抚摸她的皮肤，对她说，“我早就该 _ **知道**_ ，诚实向来都是最糟糕的策略。看看波特吧：至少我没有沦落到不得不跟伏地魔当面单挑。”

找一只骏鹰自愿送他一颗蛋的几率是没门。这些家伙们会将消息口耳相传：伏地魔曾下令抓住一打骏鹰关入栏中，每一次德拉科路过围栏，它们都对会他齐声发出尖叫。谢天谢地，他回家之前它们就已经全都逃掉了。他闷闷不乐地皱起眉头。如果是 _ **哈利**_ 开口，说不定能要到一打呢。

德拉科一个激灵，在椅子上坐直身子。圈圈发出一声恼怒却温和的嘶嘶。“哦，当然了，”德拉科长舒一口气。他并不需要一颗骏鹰蛋。他只需要一个需要骏鹰蛋的 _ **理由**_ ，一个哈利在意的理由。

可这个理由，说老实话，实在难以找出。他同莉迪亚还有母亲三人群策群力思维碰撞，可谁也想不出他需要它的借口。没有任何神智健全的人会想要一只骏鹰。甚至连 ** _动物园_** 也不会想要这些混账玩意儿。

“你能不能直说呢？”莉迪亚建议道。“说你不能告诉他原因，只需要他全力信任你就行了？”

“他 _ **才不**_ 信任我呢，”德拉科说。“更不用说对我上次害他最喜欢的那只家伙差点被处决，他说不定仍然怀恨在心。”

“那你能不能跟他做笔交易？”纳西莎问道。“给他某样想要的东西，作为帮你拿蛋的回报？”

“我想不到有什么他想要却只能从我这里得到的，”话音刚落，德拉科突然定格。

#

“呃，”哈利说。“什么——你想拿它做什么？”

“我没法说，”德拉科说，并且， _ **这一次**_ 他绝不会提议什么牢不可破誓做条件了，同一个错误不需要犯两次。“不过，我可以发誓不会对它造成任何伤害。”

哈利怀疑地看他。“我才不会——你真以为我会不知缘由就帮你搞到一枚骏鹰卵，只凭你的请求？”

一对情侣手挽手推开房门偷看一眼，一阵音乐随之从舞厅飘扬过来，显然，他们想找个便利的私密角落——又赶紧慌慌张张带上了门。德拉科深吸一口气。他花了一整晚跟莉迪亚一起优雅地在舞池中转圈，所以哈利现在肯定是一触即发了，事实上，他喉结滚动、跟随德拉科来到这间休息室的时候可没怎么询问原因。

“我打算 _ **非常**_ 有诚意地请求，”德拉科意味深长地说，哈利的脸色瞬间红透了。

“你——就为了一颗骏鹰卵！”

“或者你可以邀请我参加下周末坎德马克的宴会，在那之后向你的朋友们解释我们在约会，不过我感觉你宁愿帮我弄到一颗骏鹰蛋。我想错了吗？”

根据哈利皱眉的表情，他判断自己没搞错。德拉科点点头。“我不是为了一颗骏鹰蛋跟你上床，波特。做 _ **那种**_ 事情只有我甘心乐意才行。不过如果没有值得考虑的动机，我不会为了迁就你的方便就跟你偷情。这是个原则问题。”

“所以——这是个借口？”哈利明显动摇了。

德拉科耸耸肩。“随你怎么想。不过你需要现在就做出决定：莉迪亚有朋友可以陪她回家，不过他们现在就要离开了。所以我要么请她跟他们一起走，否则等会就得亲自护送她回去。”

“她对这个会怎么想？”

“我觉得这不关你的事，”德拉科说。“怎么样？”他张开双臂，摆出将自己待价而沽的姿势，哈利呻吟一声，自暴自弃地回答，“我不敢相信我竟然，”德拉科翻了个白眼，没让他说完。

幸好莉迪亚没有等他出来就聪明体贴地自行先回了家，因为他们接下来的三个钟头都花在了那间休息室里——哈利笨手笨脚地摸索出魔杖，不知何时用无声咒语锁上了门——德拉科有趣地发现自己的床上功夫挺不错，至少看起来貌似如此，因为哈利差点喘不过气来，除了呻吟什么都不会了，他出来了两次，在德拉科手中美味可口地战栗个不停，他趴在德拉科身上失控地在他掌心来回戳刺，仿佛一个刹那也等不了了。

事后，他们气喘吁吁躺倒在一起，哈利盯着天花板弱弱地说，“我——我明天会把它带来。”

“好的，好吧。”德拉科说。他有一种可怕的、沉甸甸的预感，自己恐怕犯了一个错误，这预感第二天晚上不幸成真。哈利出现在他巴思别墅的后门口，时不时神经质地回头张望，仿佛他以为会有邻居向花园中偷窥，看是不是哈利·波特跑来串门了。

“你必须向我保证它不会受到伤害，”当拿出篮子递给德拉科时，哈利的语气有那么一丝孤注一掷。骏鹰卵好好放在篮子里，外壳光滑、隐隐泛红，带有金色斑点。圈圈也来到门口：她直立起来、拱得有德拉科肩膀那么高——她体型已经很大了，可以轻易做到——看到这颗蛋，她颇有兴趣地检查了一番，嘶嘶着表示赞同。

“好了，不用着急，没谁会对它不利的。”德拉科一将它放在厨房的壁炉旁，圈圈立刻将自己盘绕在篮子周围，堆成一座巨大的庇护所，仿佛在印证他的话。

“等等，这就是你要它的原因吗？”哈利问。他跟在他身后进来了。“因为她找不到伴儿，所以想要一颗魔法生物的蛋？你为什么不直说呢？”

德拉科立定，皱起眉头：这 _ **确实**_ 是个好理由。他瞟了圈圈一眼，她从前什么时候也许表现过想要一颗蛋的愿望，可这一个也 _ **没办法**_ 保留给她。她冲他闪了闪舌头。“我不认为你会帮助我的宠物蛇，”他镇定自若道，转过身来，哈利正好在他面前——他仍然穿得像是刚从麻瓜收养院逃出来一样，而且又至少三个月没理过头发了，还直勾勾看着德拉科的嘴唇。

“德拉科，你——你想不想——”哈利说。没错了，就是这个错误。

“好的。”德拉科冷静地回答。毕竟，也没有别事情可做。

几个钟头以后，哈利从他床上溜走，穿上衣裳。德拉科还没有喘匀气来，汗水在他皮肤上渐渐变凉。他憎恨自己这么说，他 _ **知道**_ 自己不应该，可他还是说，“如果你留下来，我几乎可以肯定圈圈不会趁着半夜勒死你的，”唯一庆幸的是他成功让自己听起来足够平静、足够冷淡，仿佛他只是顺嘴一提，事实上却并不十分在意对方留或不留。

哈里拉上鞋跟，没有抬头。“我明天有一个早会，在伦敦。今晚最好还是回家。要知道，罗恩会觉得奇怪的，如果……”他没再说下去，说不说也心照不宣。

“那就不送了，”德拉科说。他滚到侧卧，假装睡着，直到哈利在身后轻手轻脚地关上门，他才起身泡了个澡，茫然若失地坐在浴缸里，看热腾腾的泡泡从底部不停汩汩涌出，直到圈圈过来蹭了蹭他，嘶嘶叫着想要点心，原来已经是早晨。

# # # # # 待续 # # # # #


	11. Chapter 11

# # # # 第十一更 # # # #

他必须喂她才行，所以他终于起身。他带她下楼，机械地为她倒了一碗牛奶。母亲不在家，她回去了莱斯特兰奇宅邸那边，督导收尾的布置工作。她还没有撕毁候选名单那些东西，他也需要继续出席舞会。倘若这次计划失败，他还是想要结婚的。然而只要德拉科默许，哈利会一直过来，可如果他就这样默许下去，今年就结不成婚了，这意味着人们会开始觉得他已经过气，这可比身为一名前食死徒更加罪无可恕。所以，他要么选择放弃自己想要的人，要么选择放弃想要的其他所有。德拉科双手抱头。他真的很想哭，自己得有多么可怜呀。

圈圈喝完了牛奶，再次绕着鸟蛋盘绕起来。德拉科挺直肩膀，站起身来。无论如何，他可以处理的。他上楼更衣，又下来拿起篮子。他将它带到马车上，却发现圈圈一直跟着自己。“你不许来，”他对她说。“你长得太大了！那些傲罗惊恐起来会不分青红皂白攻击你的。”

她闷闷不乐地盘在步道上看他上车，可他一关上门，她肯定就跳上来了，因为到达对角巷时，她从后边的仆人座位滑下来，不顾他的怒目而视，对他亦步亦趋。所有进进出出的傲罗都心神不宁地向她张望。圈圈锲而不舍地对德拉科嘶嘶出声。“好吧，如果有人朝你扔咒语，可不能怨我，”说完，德拉科走了进去。

赫敏就在桌旁。桌上文件的高度较他上次到来并没有显著的变化。“你想要什么？”她皱起眉头。她显然不是真心愿意同他化干戈为玉帛，她 _ **有理由** **吗**_ ，她憎恨他，他也憎恨她，她本身就是 _ **理由**_ ，她以及——以及哈利认识的每一个人，他在这世上结交的每一位朋友，即便德拉科有办法说服哈利，他们也会有志一同地站出来发出反对的声音，自始至终，这件事情一直都蠢爆了。他将篮子一把塞给她，苦涩说道，“给你，随你处置，”她目瞪口呆看了看它，又抬起头来盯住他。

“你怎么 _ **可能**_ 拿到——”

“我找了哈利。”她的眼神愈发恐怖了，似乎无法想象哈利为什么愿意帮他。他咬咬嘴唇，“我非常 _ **有诚意地**_ 请求他的，”他补充道。他身不由已迸发出一阵刺耳的笑声，旋身而去。

他走得很快，有些慌不择路，他只想不顾一切离开这个地方，不希望有人看见他的自取其辱。在楼上大厅，他撞到了不知什么人，下一秒就只知道自己昏头转向地躺在了地板上，胸口的空气似乎全都被抽空，眼冒金星，有人正高声喊道，“你看到了的，理查兹，这个食死徒直朝我冲撞过来，还打算抽出魔杖，”德拉科试图喘口气回应这句话，这家伙活该挨骂，可他并没有机会——他的喉咙似乎被什么东西紧紧掐死了。是窒息咒，他突然毛骨悚然地意识到——他会就这样死在当场，而他们会将此解释成一桩怪诞的意外——他们甚至不会费神去调查——

咒语突然消失，他急喘一口气，捂住喉咙坐了起来。人们在他周围尖叫——圈圈将她庞大的身躯耸得高高的，狂暴地发出尖啸，并且已经将那名傲罗击倒。她将口中已经折段成两半的魔杖吐到地板上，露出她的獠牙。“不要！”德拉科嘶哑道，挣扎着跪坐起来。他依旧头昏眼花，恶心反胃。更多傲罗冲了过来，拔出魔杖。“ _ **不要**_ ，圈圈，住手，”他抓住她的身体，努力将她按倒在地，但是另一名傲罗已经将魔杖对准他们，开始射出咒语，于是她迅雷不及掩耳地猛扑过去。

“ _ **不**_ ！”德拉科声音粗哑——可她已经收起獠牙，只将他撞翻，把他的魔杖拍飞。

可他们数量太多了，数十人转眼间就已经集合起来，同时向她射来爆裂的光球。德拉科没有办法，只能摸索着打算抽出自己的魔杖。

“ _ **盔甲护身**_ ！”格兰杰高呼道，顿时一道闪闪发亮的蓝色光盾笼罩了他和圈圈，第一波咒语和爆炸波澜不惊地在光盾上飞溅开来。“好了，已经 _ **够了**_ ！ _ **到底**_ 怎么回事！”德拉科转过身去，打算用直截了当的言辞向她解释并不是 _ **圈圈**_ 的错，可她根本不是在跟他讲话。她站在摔倒的傲罗旁边，一副大发雷霆的样子，将自己的魔杖指向他的魔杖碎片，厉声道，“ _ **闪回咒**_ ！”

窒息咒从破碎的魔杖中涌出，像一朵黄绿色的、剧毒的厚重云朵。她一挥魔杖，将其驱散到空气中，居高临下对他怒目而视。“在魔法部大厅中央试图犯下谋杀，真的吗？真遗憾她没有 _ **咬**_ 到你。”

“我没打算杀死他，”那名傲罗咕哝道，“只不过——给他个教训。”

“有意思，他可差点真的死了呢，”她怒斥道。“带他进去，”她命令另外两位傲罗，接下来转身将魔杖指向德拉科——他不由自主脚步后退，可她只是射出一道治疗咒，从他喉咙闯进去，塞进他的肺里，如同风箱般膨胀起来，然后重新冲出去，不仅给他留下一阵剧痛，还有一股贯穿全身的、仿佛过去十年一直吃绿叶蔬菜并且适当锻炼身体的恐怖感觉。

她放下手臂打量着他，然后皱起脸蛋说道，“你还好吗，”用一种缺乏热情的腔调。

“ _ **不好**_ ，再也不要对我做这种事情，”德拉科回答。“我宁愿一个月都哑着嗓子。”

她翻翻白眼。“男孩们总是这么幼稚。别抱怨了。”

然后她就站在原地，在大厅中央，死死盯着他看。圈圈已经平静下来，陪在他身边，不过仍然轻声地自顾自地气呼呼嘶嘶着，而德拉科则感觉自己目前的健康程度实在超过了自己的愿望，所以搞不懂格兰杰为什么还在盯着他，直到突然恍然大悟——“等等，你 _ **是在**_ 跟我弥补关系吗？”

她眯起眼睛。“我们 _ **不是**_ 朋友。我们 _ **永远**_ 也不可能成为朋友的。”

“我的天呀，不是吧，”他惊呆了。

“但我打算考虑一种可能性，也许你不完全是个浪费空气的家伙，”她说，“不过 _ **仅此**_ 而已。”她双臂环胸，挑战般瞪着他。

他怔怔望着她。这实在是——超过他期望值太多。“好吧。”

她泄气了一点。她又望了他一眼，带着一种扭曲的表情，似乎有些绝望地问道，“你不是 ** _认真的_** 吧，我说，对吧？”

“我沦落到这种地步，可不是因为这样多 _ **有趣**_ 。”

“可是，哈利 _ **并不是**_ ？”她的语气愈发心如死灰了。

“昨晚，两次。”他怒道，这可是她自己要问的。

她双手抱头，呻吟道，“我 _ **搞不懂**_ 。”然后她抬头恶狠狠看他，“我记得你说你 _ **拒绝**_ 了。”

“你有没有意识到，如果你在公众场合讲得这么大声，还不停说下去的话就会破掉誓言， _ **死**_ 翘翘了，”德拉科说。

“呃，好吧，”她说。

他以为这意味着他可以离开了。结果他被拖回她办公室，坐到椅子上，接受 _ **秘密**_ 询问。“说真的， _ **为什么**_ 他会跟你是朋友，”被牢牢按倒在座位上，德拉科问道。圈圈一点用处也没有——跟随他回到这间办公室后，她就再次心满意足地盘在了骏鹰蛋旁。

“闭嘴，马尔福。我不知道哈利跟你搅在一起是怎么想的，而你又害我没办法像个正常人一样直接去问他——”

“正常人才 _ **不会问**_ 。”

“——那我就只能从 ** _你_** 这里找到答案了。”她恶狠狠地说完。

“一点也不 _ **复杂**_ 。他觉得他可以偷偷摸摸跟我暗度陈仓直到厌倦这一切，不用听他最亲近和最亲爱的人们因此产生的无穷说教。”

“所以说哈利鬼鬼祟祟隐瞒我们所有人只是为了跟你滚床单。”

“要我说，是质量不错的滚床单，”德拉科答道。“如果你继续把我留在这里，我就要 _ **绘声绘色**_ 开始描述细节了。”

“ _ **嗷**_ ！”她凶巴巴瞪着他。他瞪回去。

又问了一打问题，她才闷闷不乐地回到自己椅子里。“我搞不懂你们 _ **任何**_ 一个。首先，哈利显然无缘无故地对你产生了某种骇人听闻的彻头彻尾的痴迷固恋，于是你利用了这一点，尽管这种状态极为不道德——”

“怎么是我利用他！”

“——并且出于不明缘由，他 _ **食髓知味**_ ，然后——如果你这么想要他，之前为什么要拒绝他呢？”

“他挑明了我只有一项好处，格兰杰，而在上一个政权时我就已经受够了被人认为无法达到水准的感觉，”德拉科恶狠狠道。“的确，所谓水准包括方方面面，但提醒我不够格的人却古怪地相似。怎么了？”格兰杰正带着一股心神不宁地表情看着他。

“你——我不敢相信我会这么说——你不应该——”她皱起脸来，“你不应该允许哈利这样对待你，”她以一种苦不堪言的方式做结。

他气呼呼瞪她。“多谢你了，格兰杰，这正是我需要的，由 _ **你**_ 来告诉我 _ **波特**_ 对我来讲不是个好消息。”然后他皱起眉头，因为老实说， _ **确实**_ 是相当见鬼了，连赫敏·格兰杰都觉得他被蹬鼻子上脸了。

火上浇油的是，她最后表示，“讲真的，我拿骏鹰蛋一点用也没有，所以你还是将它带走的好，”于是德拉科出离愤怒了，圈圈倒是满心欢喜。

“我他妈到底要拿它来干嘛？”

“我敢肯定你能想出办法的，”她说。

# # # # # 待续 # # # # #


	12. Chapter 12

# # # # # 第十二更 # # # # #

德拉科怒冲冲闯回别墅，一把将篮子扔到壁炉旁边。圈圈威胁地嘶嘶一声，小心翼翼拿鼻子挨了挨蛋，悉心照料起来。“我才不要养一只鹰头马身有翼兽，”德拉科对她说。“这是我的底线。我拒绝养育一只时不时对会对我粗暴以待的宠物。”

圈圈抽抽鼻子，强烈暗示只要他不介意，她可以随时履行这个职责。

从稍微光明一点点的方面去想，当哈利这天晚上再次造访时，他至少不用找借口解释骏鹰蛋怎么失踪了。当然了，是从后门溜进来。他甚至连敲门也静悄悄的。德拉科差点就听不到——呃，如果不是正在等他的话。有那么一会儿，他想装作不愿应答，可身体已经不由自主站起来，所以这念头实在不怎么叫人信服。

哈利站在门口，低垂着脑袋，仿佛为自己感到羞耻难当。他抬头说，“我会——如果你想我离开，我马上离开。”

“你这样问我是想让自己感觉 _ **轻松**_ 一些吗？”德拉科说。“爱进不进。”

哈利做了个鬼脸。“你说得对。对不起。”

身体的感觉还是那么契合，无与伦比。事后，哈利再一次下了床。德拉科侧躺在床上，干涩炽热的双眼紧盯墙壁，某种熟悉的感觉爬回他嗓子眼里：那是愤怒，在他颅骨内部狠狠冲撞，还有那些盘旋纠结的念头，有关如何——如何伤害哈利，如何 _ **一雪前耻**_ ，他浑身一阵战栗，坐了起来。

他盯住哈利，盯住他后颈处濡湿着的蜷曲发丝。他强迫自己说出口，“哈利，不要——不要再来了。”

“德拉科——”哈利用手撸过脸庞。“好吧，”他嗓音粗哑。“这周末的派对——”

“不，”德拉科打断他，喉咙发紧。

哈利顿住了。“你 _ **到底要**_ 我怎样？”他听起来——有些绝望，就是现在，德拉科可以说出口： _ **跟我结婚**_ 。一切都进行得如此完美：给哈利尝到甜头，他就会食髓知味。他也许会犹豫不决，可他已经 _ **上了钩**_ ，这不就是我的想法吗，一直以来？德拉科感觉反胃，感觉浑身发烫，他忽然好奇起来，是否——她一开始是否也是这样，贝拉特里克斯。她是否选择——选择坚强，选择冷酷，选择心忍志坚，想要什么就攥在手中，奖品就是万众瞩目的婚姻为她带来的利益。

他大概是幸运的，也许。他自己的第一次抉择要明朗得多。只有他，在一座高塔之上，与一位手无寸铁的老者，以及一场谋杀。当大门被清晰标记出来，人们会很容易辨认出陷阱。可事情并不总是这样。有时候会出现一道缓慢温柔的斜坡，你四周的光线渐渐地、渐渐地越来越暗淡。你甚至可以携伴同行。这就是哈利 _ **为什么**_ 不想跟他有其他纠葛。因为他不想走下那条路，而德拉科生来就已经在半道上。

他没法抓住哈利，将自己拉上去。他只会将哈利拽下来。哈利也许会同他结婚，然后同那些他无法要求他们宽恕一名食死徒的朋友们断绝关系，不过迟早，欲望终会消散，他将 _ **后悔**_ 。他们之间无法结成那种伴侣关系，能将德拉科拯救出来的那种。就像他的父母深爱于他、远甚于热爱黑暗那种。

“你给不了我的，”德拉科回答，心灰意冷。“而你想要的，我也给不了你。对不起。可是如果现在这样继续下去，我会忍不住恨你。”德拉科移开目光。“你我都知道，我的家族承受不起我们之间的恨意。”

#

当他轻描淡写告诉莉迪亚一切结束时，她仔细端详他的表情。他感谢了她的帮助，她则挽起他的胳膊，说道，“我觉得这样也还好，亲爱的：媒体对那些三姑六婆们已经造成了不太好的影响。弗洛里亚跟洛威尔一直试图诓骗我出门去看结婚礼服。我们今晚去斯文顿家的舞会，好吗？你见没见过塞西拉？我们一起上过学。她两周前从巴黎回来了，我听说她正在考虑安定下来呢。”

他跟着社交活动随波逐流，而且他确实喜欢塞西拉·斯文顿，还有维斯特里亚·蒙特克莱尔，她们都通过了见到圈圈在晚饭后溜进会客厅不会畏缩的测试，塞西拉甚至还心不在焉地抚摸圈圈的脑袋，并且在圈圈好奇地抬头越过她椅子扶手看她盘子时，询问是否能喂给她一杯焦糖牛奶。当然了，她们全都有其他的求婚者；不过当四月到来时，她们接受了他母亲家庭宴会的邀请，所以这表示她们对他也挺满意的，会将他留在终选名单之内。

当他们讨论起还有谁可以邀请时，母亲轻轻说道，“我很抱歉，亲爱的——但我觉得卢修斯到时候也许没法及时赶回来。他最近总是容易感冒，而大教堂那边还是有点透风。”

莱斯特兰奇宅邸的每一道窗户如今都跟古灵阁的金库大门一样无懈可击，每一扇门和烟囱也都装备了最新的防风咒语，不过德拉科明白她的意思。即便他父亲有一点点准备好回归交际圈的迹象，她也不会说出这种话来；他们已经没有多少亲朋密友能够召集起来了。

他深吸一口气。“母亲。”她从名单上抬起头来。她看上去有点疲惫，看着那些一度能够信赖的人名如今早已不再，那种感觉一定不好受。“还有安多米达姨妈，”他说。

随之而来的争吵持续了两个星期。当然，他和母亲并没有互相大呼小叫，她只不过变成一副冷冰冰的样子，不再在晚餐时讲话。然而德拉科一直没有道歉，所以话题悬而未决，而她甚至不能否认他说得合情合理。他们没有谁了。这天她终于让步，开口要他递盐过来，暗示此事有讨论余地。于是，他上楼取出照片给她看，在会客厅中。他没有将这些照片挂起，他不想看贝拉特里克斯冷酷的微笑，但他将它们好好保存在抽屉中。

她摩挲着相片，怔怔看了许久，她与她两位长姐，后来她终于柔声说道，“也许你愿意亲自将邀请函送给她，来恢复关系。”他当然不会说自己在过去的六个月已经拜访了安多米达十几次；母亲不需要正式知道这件事，他们不需要为此再起争执。

第二天下午，他将邀请函送去安多米达姨妈那里。因为新近扩建的窗户，她的房子看起来敞亮了许多，景观美化人员还为她植入了一座可扩展的花园。可以想见，特迪已经可以在小路上爬来爬去，可每当德拉科到来，这些想象中的能力就消失无踪，他要求被他抱抱，这样就能恬不知耻地继续进行将东西呕吐在德拉科衣服上的战役，或者偶尔将果酱或者泥巴或者某些其他无法辨识的可怕物质抹到他身上。

安多米达姨妈抱着特迪开了门，特迪立刻伸出他胖乎乎的、贪婪的小拳头，戏剧性地向前扑过来。“亲爱的，多么惊喜的意外啊，快请进，”她说。“特迪，别扭来扭去了——是的，我知道，你想找你的表亲玩，”德拉科板着脸伸出手来，将他接过去。“我们刚好要喝茶呢，亲爱的，我想你会留下来吧？”她一边询问，一边引他来到客厅：茶壶已经在厨房里鸣叫起来。“我去拿水壶，你可以帮忙应门吗？”她补充一句。此时门口正好又响起敲门声。

德拉科瞟了一眼特迪；他脸上带着若有所思的表情，这通常是某种突然爆发的先兆，毫无疑问将在最窘迫的情形下发生，比如说德拉科开门见到某位推销商人，或者姨妈的邻居时——这位邻居是个爱管闲事的麻瓜女士，每次见到他来这里总会找借口过来询问一些不方便的问题，逼得他在违反保密法※1的边缘危险挣扎。

他小心翼翼抱着特迪回到门口，一开门，他就瞪大了眼睛：门口的人是 _ **哈利**_ 。

哈利同样目瞪口呆。“你在这里做什么？”

“我来拜访我姨妈，”德拉科实在是莫名其妙，想不出来其他问题。“ _ **你**_ 又在这里做什么？”

“特迪是我的教子，”哈利回答。

“ _ **谢天谢地**_ ，”德拉科说。“给， _ **你**_ 来抱他，”随即就将孩子塞进哈利怀里，恰恰在这一刻，下方发出了响亮的喷射声音，并且滔滔不绝。

安多米达姨妈让德拉科接手沏茶，自己去给哈利找换洗衣服。特迪则坐在客厅地板上，闷闷不乐地玩他的玩具，一脸挫败。德拉科洋洋得意地对他挂出一脸假笑，手腕一弹，从弗洛伊德的高级食品店召来一大堆小糕点、小饼干、手指三明治堆到桌上，以庆贺的心情。然后他才意识到这样只是延迟了自己的垂死挣扎，但为时已晚：安多米达姨妈出来说道，“哎呀，看起来真是丰盛。快过来坐下；你最近可好，亲爱的？”

哈利有些僵硬地谈论起工作，德拉科提及了宅邸收尾的修缮，安多米达则向他们讲述了特迪所有那些多么可爱的调皮捣蛋的新办法。然后他们吃完了点心，坐在客厅里，她说，“那么，什么风把你吹过来了，亲爱的，”于是德拉科向她递出了邀请函。

她看到纳西莎的笔迹，神色愕然。她抬眼望了望德拉科。他轻轻说道，“母亲让我带过来的，”安多米达发出略微破碎的声音，“噢。”她低头将手中信封端详许久，终于擦擦眼睛，将其打开，读起信来。然后，她另一只手捂在唇上，喉咙滚动，将邀请函重新收回信封里，说道，“好的，我当然会到。我非常高兴能去。还有其他客人吗？”

于是没有任何迂回余地了。“是的，”德拉科回答。“斯文顿家，在六月的前两周；还有格林格拉斯家，六月的后两周；蒙特克莱尔家会于七月造访。”他已经说得非常委婉了，但是理所当然，安多米达姨妈立刻直起身子，“德拉科！ _ **你在相亲吗**_ ？”她喜笑颜开。

仍然是理所当然地，哈利无法约束自己去进行乡间六七月的天气该有多么好之类的寒暄；他从座位上弹了起来，走到窗户旁边，眺望外面的花园，仿佛无声地表示他仍在这里，无论德拉科何时愿意撒网、他随时准备入彀。德拉科感觉自己仿佛被无情的黑魔王用 _ **剜心刺骨**_ 直指颅底——他认为自己是有资格打这个比方的——却连尖叫都不被允许发出。

当安多米达姨妈喃喃起自己需要准备的衣装，他终于设法将邀请函的话题撇到一边，转换到宝石色调的重新流行，然后是最好的长袍裁缝，然后哈利终于收拾好心情，重新坐了下来，于是德拉科觉得最糟糕的时候已经过去了。然而此次拜访仿佛还不够灾难性似的。

德拉科自然而然地提出为她的置装买单，这样才不会令安多米达生疑，不过当然她会拒绝，“不用了，亲爱的，没这个必要。你知道，我们收到了一份优厚的补偿。我简直想不明白，魔法部从哪里找到为所有人买单的钱。”

然后哈利毫无理由地脱口而出，“事实上，钱是哥布林拿出来的。他们将废弃金库中的所有资金移交给了我们——那些战后无人继承的金库。”

当然了，安多米达姨妈可不是个 _ **笨蛋**_ ，于是她惊讶地眨眨眼睛，问道，“这样啊，哈利，你肯定给他们留下了深刻印象，”然后哈利冷哼一声，道，“呃，如果你要这么说的话。现在，我每从金库中取出一个硬币都担心自己会被捅刀呢。”于是安多米达略带困惑地问，“为什么呢？”此时德拉科勉强蹭到沙发边缘，在哈利迸出任何类似“ _ **因为我抢劫了你外甥的金库**_ "的傻话之前及时在桌子底下狠狠踹了他一脚。

“在战争期间，他放跑了他们的守护巨龙，安多米达姨妈，”德拉科狠狠剜了哈利一眼。“你肯定在预言家日报上读到过。你将安置费也用在花园上了吗？”谢天谢地，这转折将他们带到花园里，离开了危险的话题。

安多米达跟在爬着爬着直冲向金盏花的特迪身后，偏离了路线。哈利抓住德拉科的胳膊。“这到底是怎么回事？你为什么不想让安多米达知道我从莱斯特兰奇金库拿走了金杯？”

“波特，我姨妈可不是被 _ **狼**_ 给养大的，所以她知道妖精们是不会 ** _做慈善_** 的，”德拉科恶狠狠对他说道。“而她也不是个 _ **白痴**_ ，所以如果你吐露出你 _ **抢劫了我的金库**_ 这件事，她就会将整件事联系到一起，然后我就脱不了干系了。所以， _ **闭嘴**_ 。”

哈利看上去愈发摸不着头脑了。“你在说什么呢？把 _ **什么**_ 联系到一起？”

德拉科翻了个白眼。“巫师们将他们的财物存进古灵阁，而非以自己的财产跟魔法力所能及地打造出一个最牢固的地窖保管起来，是因为古灵阁的固若金汤。所以，如果有消息传出它不是——例如说我放出一条重磅消息，说 _ **我的金库**_ 中有一个价值连城的古董金杯遗失了——他们就会遭到挤兑了。于是我敲诈了他们。”

“什么？你—— _ **为什么**_ ？”哈利问。

德拉科冲着房子挥挥手臂。“瞧这地方！她就住在这里！”

哈利看了看房子。“呃，位于克里登的一座不错的三居室？”

“ _ **不错**_ ，这个词有待商榷，”德拉科说道。“她住在这间小屋里，生活贫困，与此同时，贝拉特里克斯留下一座金币爆满的金库，加上一座十二世纪的修道院式宅邸。可是安多米达不会从我手里接受任何东西，即便是为了孩子。所以显然，我只好用其他方法给她送钱。”

哈利以一种古怪的面无表情凝视着他。“ _ **是你**_ ——你 _ **让**_ 他们——”

“如果你指望我忏悔，那就省省吧，”德拉科抢白道。“为什么该让那些哥布林将所有食死徒的钱财永远囤积起来？至少这种方式能办点好事，对那些——”他望向一旁。“那些囚犯有收到一份吗？”他突然问道。“那些麻瓜。”

“有的。”过了一会，哈里回答道。“魔法部安排了——他们得到了意外补偿金，有些人中了乐透……”

德拉科简单地点点头。安多米达沿着步道走了回来。“很好。现在麻烦帮我一个最小的忙：学会谨慎一点，不要 _ **搞砸**_ 了。”

他转身回到房子里；在他身后，哈利用一种奇怪的音调说道，“我觉得我已经搞砸了。”不过安多米达微笑着护着特迪向前，回到屋子里后，她又向德拉科询问了几个有关郊游计划的问题，以及她需要一件正式舞会礼服还是两件，没有表现出任何怀疑的迹象。哈利静静坐在沙发上，没有再说一个字。

# # # # # 待续 # # # # #  
译注：  
※1：保密法大概内容是非必要情况下不得在麻瓜面前暴露身份，诸如此类。


	13. Chapter 13

# # # # # 第十三更 # # # # #

一回到家，德拉科没有为晚餐而更衣，倒是坐到壁炉旁、陪着圈圈。令人欣慰的是，她破例把骏鹰蛋放在一边，将脑袋及一部分身躯盘绕着搁到他膝头。他还是找不到人接手这枚受诅咒的蛋，梅林才知道这玩意什么时候会孵出一坨叫人心塞的、喙尖爪利的杀手宝宝来。他今天应该问问哈利它是打哪儿弄来的，并且要他还回去才好，但他当时根本没想到这么实际的问题。

他没精打采地想，自己是不是应该告诉阿斯托莉雅和维斯特里亚有关哈利的事。德拉科没打算下半辈子都为爱憔悴，不过显然暂时他还放不下，那他们肯定难免碰面，毕竟现在存在亲戚关系了——他花了这么长时间才重新恢复的家庭纽带，竟然高兴不起来。这种可能发生的不愉快，他未来的妻子是有权得到事先警告的。这种事儿显然不能提升他在她们面前的印象分，可如果重点是寻找一位可靠的合作伙伴，己方一开始就不坦诚可不会有好结果。

他终于拖着脚步上楼换了装；他今晚承诺了要出席一场宴会的，如果他不出现，出席人员就不平衡了。宴会的女主人这个社交季已经主办了两场非正式的小型派对，分别邀请了他和塞西拉、以及他和阿斯托莉雅，这是对他母亲沉默的示好，所以他不能害她陷入窘况。不过这样也好。他待到很晚，一直在打牌，直到脑子将除了数字之外的其他东西通通忘记。回家时他已经头痛欲裂，灌了一大杯火焰威士忌之后，直接躺在起居室的沙发上睡着了。

第二天早上他惊醒过来；因为有人在他家大门口怒冲冲而且吵吵嚷嚷地一顿砰砰乱捶。德拉科跌跌撞撞起身开门，目瞪口呆。罗恩·韦斯莱站在他家门外台阶上，眉头拧得死死的。德拉科甚至不知道该怎么问他，只是瞪着他。韦斯莱跟他面面相觑。“赫敏叫我一定要过来告诉你你可以拥有她不能告诉我的那样东西除非你是个傻瓜并且真的改变主意不再想要了。这他妈到底怎么回事？还有，你把哈利怎么了？”他询问道。

“什么？”德拉科盯着他问。“哈利出什么事了？”

“他昨晚回家时失魂落魄的，什么都不肯解释，只说自己搞砸了，还说他应该早点告诉我，但现在已经没有任何意义了。我就跟赫敏讲了，然后 ** _她_** 说她什么也不能告诉我、 _ **她**_ 也什么都不能做，而且 _ **我**_ 唯一能做的事情就是到这儿来把这一切都告诉 _ **你**_ 而不是其他的谁，所以这到底怎么回事？”

“这倒是个相当聪明的变通措施，”德拉科茫然道，因为他还没准备好让自己相信这意味了什么。“我想，只有当有人愿意无条件为你做任何事时，这种措施才能奏效。”

罗恩一把抓住他的袍子、使劲摇晃他，精美的刺绣花纹在他手中被碾成一团。“要是你伤害了他的话，我发誓——”然后他尖叫起来，原来是圈圈从德拉科肩头上方愤怒地笼罩下来，嘶嘶抗议。

“不，没事，”德拉科对她说，一手抚摸她的脖子。“他是哈利的朋友，所以我们只能忍了他。韦斯莱，不要弄皱我的外套了，我还要去求婚呢。”

“呃，什么？”罗恩傻了眼。

“好了，”德拉科抽出魔杖，指向自己的手腕。“ _ **咒立停**_ ！”代表誓约的线条迸发出白色炫光，化作闪烁的碎片跌落。“回去告诉格兰杰我将她从誓约中解放出来了，她可以向你解释。”他从罗恩身边挤过去，来到大街上，直接幻影显形到傲罗总部。

然后，接下来的八个钟头他追逐着能抓住的每个从有可能对哈利的去向有所了解的人口中得来的线索四处找寻，结果徒劳无功。他应该问问赫敏的，可当他认栽地来到她办公室外时，大门紧锁并被施了静音咒，即便如此韦斯莱络绎不绝的咆哮的抗议声仍隐隐从另一边传来。于是他留她一个人处理——这是她 _ **活该**_ ，谁让她把那烫手的骏鹰蛋塞给了他——继续进行自己漫无目的的寻找。

他感觉越来越荒谬起来；最后只好回到家中，气势汹汹来到起居室，打算写信：他要派出六打猫头鹰去，携带附有信标咒语的信件，无论哈利钻到了英格兰的哪个角落都要将他给挖出来——就在此时他骤然止步，一口气憋在胸口：哈利就在 _ **这儿**_ ，在这房间中来回踱步。纳西莎坐在长沙发上，演技精湛地假装正在看书，不过当他进来，她抬眼一望，露出一朵几不可见的、颤抖的微笑，然后起身说道，“德拉科亲爱的，哈利来找你呢。”

哈利猛地转身，脸色刷白，紧紧捏着拳头。德拉科道，“你说话坦率一次说不定会有点 _ **好处**_ ，”与此同时哈利脱口而出，“跟我结婚吧，”于是这一整天的疯狂仿佛都有了报偿，德拉科一把将他拉到怀里、亲吻起来。

后来他们滚到了沙发上，在抵死缠绵的间隙一件一件扔掉衣裳。德拉科依稀盼着母亲早些时候已经离开房间，可他也没心思停下来确认。哈利一直吻他，一而再再而三、反反复复，他不再——不再匆忙了。他捧住德拉科的脸吻他，缓缓地、深深地，如痴如醉，仿佛两人刚刚开始；仿佛他们拥有世界上所有时间；仿佛他们余生不用再分开。

大约过了一小时左右，圈圈不知是生气了还是怎么的，开始冲他们嘶嘶叫起来。可德拉科一点也不甩她。“要喝奶你还得等等，”他头也不回，在呼吸间隙告诉她：他早已将哈利拉到自己身上，舒展身体占据了整条沙发，两人同时摇晃着，尽管仍衣衫半褪，不过现在只是在接吻了。哈利强壮而能干的双手抚过他的身侧，他的肩膀——

圈圈顶了顶他的胳膊。“我要把你变成衣帽架，你看我敢不敢，”德拉科对她说。哈利贴着他的喉咙喃喃道，“什么这么吵，”两人同时皱眉，一转头，正好看到一颗湿漉漉的，尖喙的小脑袋从骏鹰蛋顶端破壳而出，发出一声嘹亮的抗议。

#

花掉了好几个钟头，投喂了好大一顿肉，德拉科精疲力竭地瘫倒在沙发上。哈利倒在他身边。骏鹰宝宝终于回到篮子里，吃掉一顿新鲜猪肝大餐之后，它抖开羽毛已经显得有一开始的两倍大小，更别说还啄了德拉科胳膊一口。圈圈又充满保护欲地盘绕在篮子周围，充满欣慰不过隐隐有些困惑，时不时拿鼻子嗅一嗅它。

“全都怪你，”德拉科满心怨怼指责哈利。骏鹰可没有啄 _ **他**_ 。“肯定会 _ **留疤**_ 的。”

“是你找我要的，”哈利辩驳。

“好吧，那就怪 _ **格兰杰**_ 好了。”

“赫敏又跟它有什么关系？”哈利长叹一口气。“老实说，我都不知道她今后还愿不愿意同我讲话。我向她坦白的时候，她真的一个字的反应都没有。”

德拉科冷哼一声。“噢，她会跟你讲话的。趁你还能享受这份沉默，且行且珍惜吧。”

骏鹰雏鸟开始隐隐打起呼来，声音微弱而稳定，显然是睡着了。圈圈离开篮子，爬过房间来到他们身边，耸起上身、伸长脑袋、声音非常柔和地嘶嘶起来。“又怎么了？”德拉科听天由命地问。

哈利咳嗽起来。“呃，她想问问我们有没有觉得这条幼蛇有古怪之处。”

德拉科抬眼望了望壁炉旁的骏鹰宝宝——它在睡梦中已经将衬垫挠成了一堆天鹅绒碎片加乱糟糟的羽毛——又看看圈圈，她的目光从他身上晃到哈利身上，又转回来，满怀期待。他噗嗤一笑，突然开心起来，忍俊不禁。“不，完全没有，”他对她说。“我明天会将生肉订单数量加倍的。”

# # # # # END# # # # #


End file.
